Friends More Than Family
by sehunajjong
Summary: They say "Being family is determined more by behavior than blood". Chanyeol jelas bukan keduanya tapi setidaknya sikap Jongin masih bisa ditoleransi oleh Sehun
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

 _ **20 Years Ago**_

"Ayo Sehun! Jalan lurus terus!" Teriak Nyonya Oh.

"Chan jalan yang benar! Jangan hanya duduk disitu!" Nyonya Park berteriak frustasi karena anaknya malah duduk disana.

"Jongin mau kemana? Jalan ke arah Ibu bukan ke Ayah! Jongin!" Sementara Nyonya Kim malah sibuk mengejar anaknya yang lari keluar lintasan.

Awal mereka bertemu disebuah _family gathering_ karena kebetulan Ayah mereka bekerja di kantor yang sama. Bermula dari sana Ibu mereka pun secara rutin bertemu, sehingga mereka sudah berteman jauh sebelum mereka bisa mengingat.

* * *

 ** _16_ **_**Years Ago**_

"Itu kan mainan Jongin!" Jongin berusaha mengambil haknya.

"Mainanmu kan banyak, main yang lain saja. Aku pinjam yang ini dulu." Chanyeol berkata santai.

Jongin menghela nafas kesal, sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Dia sudah bosan dengan mainannya yang lain. Sampai akhirnya matanya jatuh pada Sehun yang sedang menyusun lego sendirian dekat dengan ibu mereka yang sedang mengobrol, dengan semangat Jongin menghampiri Sehun, "Ayo main bersama Sehun!" Kata Jongin sambil duduk disebelah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum senang, dia tidak suka main mobil-mobilan, makanya dia tidak ikut bermain dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin tadi. "Jongin mau buat apa? Aku sedang menyusun kantornya."

Jongin terlihat bingung mau menjawab apa sampai Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan berkata "Aku buat rumahnya ya Hun."

Jongin kesal karena Chanyeol bergabung dengan mereka, kan tadi dia yang mengambil mobilnya Jongin, "Jangan menggangguku dan Sehun, kau kan tadi mau bermain mobil-mobilan itu."

"Kenapa kau yang marah, aku kan bicara pada Sehun?" Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah, "Jongin menyusun supermarketnya, aku yang bikin kantornya, lalu Chanyeol yang bikin rumahnya, bagaimana? Legonya cukup kok untuk dimainkan bertiga."

Jongin tetap menatap Chanyeol tajam walaupun akhirnya menuruti omongan Sehun.

"Kalau nanti sudah berpisah Sehun akan bermain dengan siapa lagi?" Bisik Nyonya Oh.

Nyonya Park tak kalah sedih, "Anakmu baik begitu, temannya pasti banyak. Chanyeol ini sudah keras kepala, tak mau kalah, bisa jadi preman dia nanti."

"Sama saja dengan Jongin masih kecil saja sudah marah-marah terus." Nyonya Kim menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya pertemuan ini semacam perpisahan mereka karena Tuan Park dan Tuan Oh akan dipindahkan ke kantor cabang yang berbeda sedangkan Tuan Kim akan bertugas di kantor pusat.

* * *

 ** _3_ **_**Years Ago**_

 _Oh Sehun_

"Kau mau jadi apa lagi setelah gagal menjadi atlet?" Ayah Sehun bertanya.

Sehun terdiam. Sejak masuk sekolah dasar dia sudah tahu mau jadi apa, dia merencanakan mau masuk sekolah atlet habis ini. Lalu berlatih dan berlatih agar dia bisa menjadi pemain basket professional. Bahkan dia menolak permintaan Ayahnya untuk fokus belajar tentang industri dan akuntansi.

Tapi manusia hanya bisa berencana. Sudah tiga hari Sehun terbaring di rumah sakit karena cedera di tulang belakangnya. Masih ada kemungkinannya untuk bisa berjalan, walaupun tidak banyak. Tapi harapan dokter tinggi karena umur Sehun yang masih muda.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku belum tahu Yah."

Ayah Sehun menghela nafas, "Kali ini giliranmu yang mengikuti rencanaku."

Detik itu Sehun tahu dia akan menjalani hidup seperti Ayahnya, sekolah, kuliah, bekerja, menikah. Tentu saja semua akan dilaksanakan sesuai rencana Ayahnya.

* * *

 _Park Chanyeol_

"Kalau mau masuk ke gank motor ini kalian tidak boleh lemah!" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil video saat teman-teman satu ganknya yang lain memukuli anak baru yang sedang mereka seleksi untuk masuk ke gank motor mereka.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara sirine polisi. Dengan cepat teman-teman Chanyeol dan semua anak yang dipukuli tadi mengambil barang mereka dan menyalakan motornya untuk kabur.

"Chan!" Panggil salah satu temannya, "Cepat naik!"

Terlalu panik untuk kabur Chanyeol tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya.

* * *

"Kau ini berpikir dulu tidak sih sebelum bertindak?" Ayah Chanyeol bertanya pada Chanyeol, terlihat sekali menahan amarahnya.

"Sebelum masuk gank pun dulu aku diperlakukan begitu oleh seniorku." Chanyeol menjawab tenang.

"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan!" Hilang sudah kesabaran Ayah Chanyeol. "Beruntung mukamu tidak ada di video itu." Chanyeol hanya mendengus. "Minggu depan kau akan pindah sekolah, dengan begitu Nenek akan lebih mudah menjagamu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi. Sejak dia mengetahui Ayahnya mempunyai istri lain selain Ibunya, hidupnya berubah. Dia sudah tidak peduli kalau yang dilakukannya membuat malu Ayah atau Ibunya. Chanyeol sudah merasa malu duluan punya orang tua seperti mereka.

* * *

 _Kim Jongin_

"Jong! Dipanggil Ayah!" Ibu Jongin berteriak dari ruang keluarga mereka.

Dengan malas Jongin pun menghampiri kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga. Jongin duduk dengan sopan dihadapan kedua orang tuanya, "Ayah bangga karena kau bisa masuk sekolah itu." Ayahnya memulai.

"Terima kasih Yah." Jongin menjawab pelan.

"Kau tahu orang seperti apa yang seharusnya kau jadikan teman dan mana yang harus kau jauhi kan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Ayah tidak mau kejadian kau membawa kekasih seperti itu ke hadapan Ayah terulang lagi. Kau pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih Jongin."

Jongin hanya mengangguk saat Ayahnya lanjut berbicara yang lain. Dari dulu hidupnya sudah seperti ini. Sejak Ayahnya menjadi CEO di kantornya semua berubah. Ayahnya mengharapkan Jongin untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik di semua hal yang disukainya, olahraga, musik, pelajaran, semuanya. Jongin bahkan berhenti menyukai sesuatu sekarang karena dia tahu Ayahnya akan meminta minimal satu piala untuk satu hal yang disukainya.

Sampai akhirnya Jongin bereksperimen untuk mengenalkan teman dekatnya, Krystal, mereka bahkan belum menjadi kekasih. Tapi Ayahnya langsung menolak. Jadi Jongin berhenti mencoba, karena dia merasa sia-sia. Ayahnya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dia tinggal menjalani saja.

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Tuan Kim menyelenggarakan _family gathering_ kali ini dalam bentuk makan malam untuk para pegawai kepercayaannya. Di awal tahun ini Tuan Kim sengaja memindahkan sahabatnya, Tuan Park dan Tuan Oh untuk membuat suasana kerjanya lebih terkendali karena Tuan Kim sudah sangat mempercayai mereka. Dengan performa kerja yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi saat mereka di kantor cabang.

Jongin selalu datang kalau Ayahnya mengadakan acara seperti ini. Ayahnya bisa marah besar kalau dia tidak ada disana kan? Sementara untuk Chanyeol ini baru pertama kalinya dia datang. Ayahnya benar-benar memaksanya ikut kali ini, Chanyeol bahkan dipaksa berganti baju di mobil tadi. Sejak sampai bahkan Ayahnya Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Chanyeol lepas dari pengawasannya. Sehun sejak cedera yang di deritanya dulu membuat jalannya jadi timpang, jadi Sehun hanya duduk dan tidak berniat ikut Ayahnya berkeliling sampai Ayahnya memanggil dia.

"Sehun kau ingat tidak dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol? Mereka temanmu saat masih kecil dulu." Sehun memperhatikan kedua lelaki di depannya yang terlihat sekali _awkward._

"Tentu aku ingat Yah." Jawab Sehun dengan senyumnya.

"Sudah ku kira, anak Tuan Oh pasti ingat." Tuan Kim berbicara, "Karena kalian akan masuk ke universitas tahun ini, kami memutuskan untuk membelikan apartemen untuk kalian tinggali. Hitung-hitung menjaga satu sama lain."

Karena dua lelaki lainnya hanya mengangguk, Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Rumahnya bahkan hanya 30 menit dari kampus.

"Nah Chanyeol, coba kau ajak mereka cari udara segar. Obrolan anak muda pasti berbeda dengan kami kan." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berbalik keluar.

Sehun agak kesulitan mengikuti jalan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang cepat walaupun sebisa mungkin dia mengikuti langkah lebar mereka. Chanyeol membawa mereka ke depan restoran tersebut, dimana mereka turun dari mobil mereka masing-masing tadi dan menyalakan rokok yang disembunyikan dari Ayahnya. "Kalian mau?" Chanyeol menawarkan pada Sehun dan Jongin. Jongin mengambil sebatang sedangkan Sehun menolak. "Masih berobsesi jadi atlet Sehun?"

Sehun hanya membuang wajahnya kesal.

"Jadi apa rencana untuk tinggal bersama nanti?" Tanya Jongin. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa menolak, Ayahku yang merencanakan."

"Aku tidak berusaha menolak, lagi pula lebih enak begini, kalau begini kan pasti mereka yang bayar. Aku yakin mereka pasti memberikan kita masing-masing satu kamar. Dengan begitu kita hanya perlu mengetahui kalau satu sama lain masih hidup. Aku tidak menyampuri urusan kalian, kalian pun begitu." Chanyeol berkata.

"Rumahku dekat dengan kampus, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ayah menyuruhku ikut tinggal dengan kalian." Sehun berkata heran. Sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, "Apa? Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan berkata, "Jelas dari kita bertiga hanya kau yang paling benar, dari dulu pun begitu Sehun."

Sehun menggangguk mengerti, "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan jauh dari rumah kalau begitu. Tapi kalian tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kan?"

"Aku sih tidak. Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya tidak bisa kalau tidak membuat masalah." Jongin kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Aku satu jurusan dengan kekasihku dan sepertinya aku akan sering membawanya ke tempat kita, jadi kalau kalian _homophobic_ kalian bisa diluar sementara kekasihku disana."

Pipi Sehun memerah mendengarnya, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa semudah itu berbicara tentang hubungannya?

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan sering di apartemen juga sepertinya." Jongin membalas.

"Buat grup chat saja. Karena sepertinya kita akan jarang bertemu walaupun tinggal ditempat yang sama." Sehun berkata. Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat mereka yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dengan kesal dia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menanyakan nomor ponsel teman-teman kecilnya ini.

Dalam hati Sehun hanya berharap mereka tidak akan macam-macam karena Ayahnya pasti akan sangat marah sekali dengannya kalau sesuatu terjadi. Sementara Chanyeol sudah menyusun apa saja yang akan dengan bebas dia lakukan tanpa pengawasan Ayahnya. Jongin sendiri tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Dia hanya tinggal menuruti apa kata Ayahnya, _it's always been that way._

* * *

 ** _How?_**

 ** _Should I continue this fiction or just delete it?_**


	2. Know Each Other Better

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Jumat pagi, tiga hari sebelum kegiatan belajar dimulai mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartment yang sudah disiapkan oleh orang tua mereka.

"Kami sudah membereskan peralatan yang kalian butuhkan." Kata Nyonya Park sambil membuka pintu apartment tersebut. "Kami juga sudah menggandakan kuncinya, jadi masing-masing dari kalian dan kami punya satu kunci." Terdengar erangan dari Chanyeol.

Memasuki apartment, mereka melihat ruangan luas yang dilengkapi tv dan peralatan elektronik lainnya, "Ayah kalian berbaik hati membelikan alat-alat elektronik dan memasangkannya dengan koneksi internet tercepat." Kali ini Jongin yang mengerang. Dia yakin kalau Ayahnya yang mengatur ini, untuk mengawasi mereka. "Di sebelah kiri itu ada kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Disebelah kanan ada kamar yang lebih besar dan dapur yang juga sudah kami lengkapi peralatannya. Kulkas juga sudah kami isi. Nanti sesekali kami akan datang kesini untuk mengisi kulkasnya." Sambung Nyonya Kim, seolah tidak mendengar erangan Jongin.

"Kamarnya cuma dua?" Sehun yang pertama menyadari keanehan ini.

"Ayahmu tidak bilang?" Yang dijawab oleh Nyonya Kim.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Mungkin Ayahmu lupa." Nyonya Oh menjawab. "Jadi kamar yang sebelah kiri tadi akan menjadi kamarnya Chanyeol, sedangkan kamar yang lebih besar akan ditempati oleh Sehun dan Jongin."

Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri kamar yang katanya akan ditempatinya, disusul Jongin, "Tapi tempat tidurnya hanya satu Bu." Teriak Sehun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Satu juga cukup besar untuk berdua." Nyonya Oh menjawab.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin, seolah bertanya _bagaimana?_ "Ikuti saja." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, setidaknya dia tidak harus sekamar dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

Setelah ibu mereka pamit untuk meneruskan agenda mereka, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Mungkin langsung meneruskan tidurnya yang tertunda karena ibunya. Sedangkan Jongin langsung membereskan barang yang dibawanya, tidak banyak makanya dia bisa bersantai nonton tv sekarang. Sehun masih di dalam kamar mereka, memperhatikan kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Ada satu tempat tidur yang cukup besar untuk berdua, dua lemari dan dua meja belajar. Setidaknya kamar ini memang cukup luas untuk ditempati berdua.

Sehun keluar dan menuju dapur, dia membuka kulkas yang kata Nyonya Kim tadi sudah diisi dan mengeluarkan sebotol yoghurt untuk diminumnya. Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. Melihat ruang tengah membuat Sehun tersadar kalau ibu mereka benar-benar menyiapkan semuanya untuk kebutuhan mereka. Sehun melihat ada _games console, dvd player_ , sampai ke _essential oil diffuser_ , membuat Sehun berasa dirumah.

Sehun menghampiri rak di dekat lemari tv, melihat foto mereka yang dipajang disitu. Ada foto mereka bertiga memeluk satu sama lain sambil tersenyum lebar, Sehun ingat foto ini diambil saat ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke empat. Mereka tetap tersenyum lebar walaupun muka mereka dipenuhi krim kue. Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Foto berikutnya diambil saat pesta Halloween ditahun yang sama. Sehun ingat mereka tergila-gila dengan ninja tahun itu. Jadi mereka bersikeras untuk memakai kostum ninja yang membuat ibu mereka kebingungan mencarinya. Dengan kain seadanya akhirnya ibu mereka menjahit kostum mereka. Sehun ingat penutup kepala Jongin lepas saat mereka bermain kejar-kejaran sehingga Jongin harus menabrak pintu saat itu karena matanya tertutup penutup kepalanya, Sehun yang dibelakangnya pun tidak siap untuk berhenti dan malah menabarak punggung Jongin. Dibelakangnya Chanyeol tak berhenti menertawakan mereka yang hidungnya memerah karena tabrakan tersebut. Sehun bahkan lupa kenapa gambar ini bisa diambil, karena seingatnya tidak ada siapapun saat itu.

"Kau belum pernah melihat foto-foto itu?" Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun pun bertanya.

Sehun menggeleng dan menghampiri Jongin, duduk disebelahnya. "Sepertinya ibumu yang menyimpan foto-foto ini."

Jongin mendengus, "Kalau kau ingat Ibuku terobsesi dengan kamera yang dibelikan Ayah tahun itu. Tapi setelah bosan kameranya diberikan kepadaku. Membuatku jadi terobsesi juga dengan mengambil gambar."

"Jadi sekarang kau jago fotografi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sekarang aku sudah jarang berburu gambar. Ujian masuk universitas kemarin menyita banyak waktuku."

"Tidak diragukan, aku ingat kau tidak pernah setengah-setengah kalau mengerjakan sesuatu. Kau paling sebal kalau Chanyeol berusaha mengganggumu saat sedang bermain." Sehun berkata sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja dihadapan mereka, pegal.

Jongin berdeham, "Apa kau ingat aku menjengukmu saat.." Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada kaki Sehun. "saat itu." Lanjutnya ragu.

"Saat masih dalam pengaruh bius aku sayup-sayup mendengar suara orang yang keluar masuk kamarku. Mataku terbuka tapi pandanganku kabur. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih pakai kacamata karena itu. Jadi maaf, aku sepertinya lupa." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau kelihatan…" Jongin ragu meneruskannya, "sangat buruk saat itu."

"Aku tahu. Untungnya ingatanku samar." Kekeh Sehun.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kalau terlalu lama berdiri atau berjalan, ya sakit. Tapi akan membaik esok harinya setelah istirahat." Sehun berdiri ketika yoghurtnya habis, "Kau mau makan tidak. Aku mau membuat _spaghetti_." Kata Sehun sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Boleh." Jawab Jongin, "Tapi kau bisa masak kan?"

"Tidak juga." Benar saja, mereka makan _spaghetti_ asin sore itu.

* * *

Chanyeol baru keluar keesokan siangnya. Entah bagaimana ada orang yang bisa tidur selama itu, hampir 24 jam kalau Sehun tidak salah hitung. Tanpa makan dan minum.

"Tidak ada makanan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang keluar kamar hanya menggunkan boxernya.

"Ada nasi. Goreng sosis atau nuget saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Baru sehari saja makananku sudah tidak sehat." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang tidak menggubris Chanyeol sama sekali. Sehun bingung kenapa Jongin bisa mengabaikan Chanyeol yang seenaknya begitu.

"Besok ada rencana tidak Jongin?" Sehun bertanya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku mau keluar untuk membeli beberapa buku dan beberapa sayur dan buah sepertinya."

 _Pantas diam saja, Jongin juga merasa makanan mereka tidak sehat._ Pikir Sehun. "Aku titip Jong." Chanyeol menyahut dari tempatnya menggoreng entah apa di dapur. "Mereka bahkan tidak meninggalkan kimchi untuk kita."

"Beli sendiri saja, aku tidak tahu seleramu." Jawab Jongin tenang.

"Yasudah beli bersama saja besok." Jawab Chanyeol. Dan entah kenapa Sehun jadi merasa ditinggalkan disini.

Menutupi rasa kecewanya, Sehun pun masuk ke kamarnya. Membuka laptop dan melakukan apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktunya, seperti menonton serial tv favoritnya.

* * *

Minggu pertama masuk kuliah tidak banyak yang terjadi. Sehun yang jurusan manajemen, Jongin yang jurusan bisnis dan Chanyeol yang jurusan teknik kebanyakan masih perkenalan saja. Tidak berbeda banyak. Mereka kebanyakan mendapat jadwal pagi dan padat sampai siang atau sore. Bedanya kalau Sehun akan langsung pulang sedangkan Jongin akan menghabiskan waktu dulu di perpustakaan kampus mereka, kalau Chanyeol hanya akan pulang sebentar, berganti baju lalu pergi lagi. Diantara mereka bertiga hanya Sehun yang tidak mempunyai kendaraan, bukannya tidak mampu. Sehun tidak bisa mengendarai motor seperti Chanyeol atau mobil seperti Jongin. Jadi Sehun akan jalan kaki untuk berangkat atau pulang dari kampus.

Jumat sore ini Sehun menaikkan kakinya di atas bantal yang ditumpuknya tinggi. Seharian ini dia banyak berjalan, dari satu kelas ke kelas lainnya jaraknya sangat jauh, belum lagi Sehun harus turun naik tangga. Beruntung sepatu yang dipakainya cukup nyaman hari ini.

"Sedang apa Sehun?" Kata Jongin sambil memasuki kamar mereka.

Sehun bahkan tidak sadar saat Jongin masuk, "Kakiku pegal berjalan seharian. Jadi sedang kuistirahatkan."

Jongin terdiam, "Kau sadar tidak memakai bantalku?" Jongin bertanya. "Untuk kakimu."

Terkejut, Sehun pun dengan cepat duduk dari tidurnya dan mengangkat kakinya dari tumpukkan bantal tersebut. "Maafkan aku Jongin." Kata Sehun sambil menyingkirkan bantal Jongin dan menaruhnya kembali di sisi tempat tidur Jongin. "Aku meminjam bantalmu karena kalau aku hanya menggunakan satu bantal itu terlalu pendek."

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan menaruh tas kuliahnya. "Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa asal kau sudah cuci kaki." Jawab Jongin. "Chanyeol sudah pulang?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengambil handuknya, bersiap untuk mandi.

"Tadi sudah pulang, tapi sepertinya keluar lagi." Jawab Sehun, memutuskan untuk menonton tv saja sambil menunggu Jongin selesai mandi.

Mengganti channel untuk mencari tontonan yang menarik membuat Sehun kecewa. Sepertinya stasiun tv pun menyuruhnya pergi keluar jumat malam ini. Tapi Sehun lelah, lagi pula mau kemana kan? Sehun belum punya teman dekat di kampus, pulang ke rumah pun bukan ide yang baik.

"Kau tidak masak Sehun?" Tanya Jongin saat keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan boxernya. Jongin sendiri sudah tidak terlalu canggung lagi di depan Sehun. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memang sudah tidak canggung dari awal, Jongin baru membicarakan masalah kebiasaannya ini pada Sehun di malam ke dua mereka tidur bersama. Jongin sebenarnya sama seperti Chanyeol yang hanya tidur menggunakan boxer, Jongin juga bilang kalau ada hari dimana dia tidak akan mandi seharian dan hanya akan bermain game saja. Sehun tidak keberatan, asal Jongin tidak mengganggunya. Dan sampai saat ini baik Chanyeol maupun Jongin tidak ada yang mengganggunya atau membuat masalah. Untuk itu Sehun bersyukur.

"Aku mau pesan saja sepertinya. Kau mau tidak?" Sehun lelah dan malas masak. Tapi dia tetap butuh makan malam kan?

"Pesan apa? Ayam goreng?"

"Kedengarannya enak, pedas atau original?" Sehun langsung membuka aplikasi di ponselnya.

"Aku mau yang original saja." Jawab Jongin. "Paha ya. Aku tidak suka dada, menggelikan."

Sehun mengangguk, walaupun bingung kenapa dada menggelikan dan dengan cepat mengetikkan pesanan mereka di ponselnya. "Sudah." Sehun terdiam sebentar, "Chanyeol mau tidak ya? Aku hanya memesan untuk kita berdua tadi."

"Paling baru nanti malam dia pulang, dia juga pasti sudah makan seperti biasanya." Jawab Jongin cuek.

Pesanan mereka datang 15 menit kemudian. Karena disini tidak ada orang tua mereka, mereka bisa makan hanya dengan tangan, tidak perlu garpu, sendok atau sumpit. Hilang sudah pelajaran tata krama yang sudah ditanamkan dari kecil.

Belum selesai mereka makan, Chanyeol pulang.

"Kalian memakan ayam hanya dengan cola?" Tanyanya remeh, Chanyeol mengeluarkan botol-botol bir yang dibawanya di dalam kantung plastik, "Kalian itu sudah besar, harusnya minum bir kalau makan ayam goreng begini." Katanya sambil duduk disebelah Sehun.

Sehun mendengus, "Tumben sekali jam segini sudah pulang, tidak ada kegiatan diluar?" Sehun bertanya.

"Aku bosan. Lagi pula aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan _housemate_ ku." Jawab Chanyeol, mengambil tepung ayam yang sudah dipisahkan Sehun untuk dimakan terakhir.

Sehun mengerang kesal dibuatnya. "Menyebalkan, kenapa tidak mengambil punya Jongin saja? Punya Jongin masih banyak tuh."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Punya Jongin tidak enak." Sehun mendengus sebal karena Chanyeol dan dengan cepat menghabiskan ayamnya takut kalau Chanyeol mengambilnya lagi.

Setelah selesai makan Chanyeol dan Jongin mengobrol di ruang tengah sedangkan Sehun mengupas melon untuk pencuci mulutnya.

"Kenapa tidak kita jadikan malam ini, malam _upgrading_ saja?" Chanyeol menyuarakan idenya.

Sehun yang baru datang dari dapur pun tertawa, " _Seriously?_ Kita kan bukan anak pramuka."

" _Seriously._ " Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek, "Kita memang bukan anak pramuka, tapi kita kan akan tinggal bersama beberapa tahun ke depan. Masa kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain." Chanyeol menjelaskan, "Bagaimana Jongin?"

"Terserah saja. Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kalian tahu, aku kan hanya tinggal menjawab saja." Kata Jongin lalu menenggak birnya.

"Dua lawan satu, mau tidak mau kau harus ikut Sehun." Kata Chanyeol final.

"Tapi aku yang bertanya duluan ya?" Sehun berkata.

" _Shoot._ " Jawab Chanyeol ringan.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Kalau aku tidak salah hitung kita sudah 16 tahun tidak bertemu kan? Aku ingat dulu kalian berdua tidak pernah akur. Chanyeol tetap saja menyebalkan seperti dulu, tapi Jongin sangat diam sekali dibandingkan waktu kita masih kecil dulu. Kadang aku ragu apa kalian masih teman kecilku yang dulu."

Chanyeol bersiul pelan, " _Not bad,_ ku kira kau akan bertanya apa makanan kesukaanku." Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa, lagi-lagi Sehun merasa tertinggal disini. "Tiga tahun lalu saat kau cedera, aku dan Jongin menjengukmu. Setelah itu kami lumayan sering bertemu, tidak pernah putus kontak. Kau salah kalau kami tidak pernah akur, kami hanya berbeda pandangan dalam banyak hal. Entah kau percaya takdir atau tidak, saat kau cedera banyak juga yang berubah dalam hidup kami. Aku dan Jongin merasa cocok untuk berteman karena kami sama-sama bingung menghadapi Ayah kami. Ayah kita mempunyai sifat yang mirip, kalau kau sadar saat itu aku yakin kau pasti juga akan bergabung bersama kami."

"Dua kali setelah cedera itu," Sehun mengambil jeda, "dua kali aku mencoba bunuh diri. Aku merasa sendiri dan Ayahku menuntut banyak. Apa kalian tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol bungkam, jadi Jongin yang menjawab, "Kami tidak tahu kalau kau mengalami itu semua. Kurasa Ayahmu menyembunyikannya." Jongin mengambil jeda, "Kau tahu, hidup kami juga tidak sebaik itu. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak putus kontak karena kami merasa hanya satu sama lain yang bisa mengerti. Saat itu Chanyeol baru tahu kalau Ayahnya mempunyai istri lain selain Ibunya, saat itu Ayahku baru diangkat menjadi CEO, semua berubah, aku bahkan hanya bisa sesekali bertemu Chanyeol."

"Aku ingat saat itu aku mengaku pada Ayahku kalau aku _gay._ " Chanyeol terkekeh geli, "Dia mengusirku jadi aku harus menginap di tempat Jongin. Karena merasa malu dengan Ayahnya Jongin akhirnya Ayahku menyuruhku kembali, lagi pula dia sadar kalau kakakku tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi ahli waris."

Sehun mengerang, "Aku benci mengetahui fakta kalau keluarga kita penuh drama."

Jongin menenggak habis birnya dan mulai membuka botol keduanya, "Karena semua kebutuhan yang terpenuhi sama dengan harus menjadi anak baik."

"Nah itu," Sambung Chanyeol. "Aku dan Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah kekurangan apa pun, kami meminta hari ini dan besok Ayah kami akan membelikannya, tapi konsekuensinya Jongin harus ikut bersama Ayahnya di acara kantor seperti kemarin, atau untukku minimal aku tidak membuat masalah."

"Bagus kita dikumpulkan begini, aku tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi anak baik lagi kalau di depan kalian kan?" Jongin berkata.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir, "Tapi kau akan diam di perpustakaan sampai malam setelah jam kuliah selesai. Kau belajar kan? Kenapa kau tetap belajar kalau tidak suka?"

Chanyeol tertawa kencang, sedangkan Jongin sudah tersedak bir yang ditenggaknya karena mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Lagi-lagi Sehun mendengus, mungkin kalau Sehun bertemu mereka lebih awal dia juga akan mengerti.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya Jongin pun berbicara, "Aku kagum pada Tuan Oh, beliau benar-benar menjaga dirimu dengan baik Sehun." Jongin berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya, "Ayahku sengaja memfasilitasi kita dengan internet dan semua perlatan ini agar dia bisa mengontrol kita, dia bisa mengetahui apa yang kita tonton, apa yang kita akses. Makanya aku memilih membuka laptopku ditempat lain. Lagi pula aku sudah bisa keluar dari rumah begini, sayang sekali kalau masih bisa diawasi kan?"

Sehun mengangguk paham, tapi tidak lama karena seperti tersadar sesuatu Sehun pun panik. "Aku membuka blog-ku kemarin, Ayahmu tahu juga kalau begitu?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Mungkin saja dia sudah memberi tahu Ayahmu. Lagipula itu hanya blog biasa kan?"

Sehun kelihatan pucat, lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Aku mengalami depresi setelah cedera itu, Ayahku membuatku pergi terapi kejiwaan, mereka memintaku menulis untuk mengurangi depresiku. Tapi itu tidak bisa mengurangi depresiku sampai aku memajangnya di blog-ku dan membuat orang lain membacanya. Aku merasa punya teman cerita disana. Selama ini aku selalu memakai nama pena jadi Ayahku tidak tahu."

"Separah itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk, "Separah itu." Sehun mengambil satu botol dan menenggak habis isinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya bukan ide yang baik ya _upgrading_ ini?"

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu sebanyak kalian."

" _You know what?_ " Jongin menyambung. " _I'm so sick of wearing masks and reciting from scripts someone else wrote._ " Jongin mengangkat botolnya, " _Cheers._ "

" _Cheers._ " Kata Chanyeol dan Sehun sambil mengangkat botol mereka juga.

"Kata-katamu tadi, akan ku masukkan ke blog-ku selanjutnya Jongin." Sehun berkata membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa. Sehun jelas sudah mabuk, begitu pun Jongin.

* * *

Keesokannya Sehun terbangun dengan badan yang sakit semua. Sehun tidur beralaskan tangan Jongin dikepalanya dan kaki Chanyeol di bawah kakinya. Mereka terlalu mabuk untuk masuk ke kamar semalam. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa sampai ke posisi begini. Untungnya karpet yang mereka tiduri cukup tebal dan luas sehingga Chanyeol atau Jongin tidak sampai terantuk meja atau kursi.

Dengan susah payah Sehun mendudukkan dirinya, meregangkan badannya. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga, tanganku sampai mati rasa." Jongin menyusul untuk membuat darah kembali mengalir di tangannya.

"Aku malas mandi. Mau main game?" Jawab Sehun tidak nyambung.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bangunkan dulu Chanyeol, aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Sehun mendengus, dia bangkit untuk membereskan botol-botol sisa semalam juga sampah yang mereka tinggalkan. Jongin belum selesai juga saat Sehun selesai membereskan. Di depan Sehun, Chanyeol masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Chan bangun." Sehun menggoncangkan badan Chanyeol dengan kakinya. Tidak bergerak. Jadi Sehun mendiamkannya saja, _biar nanti dibangunkan Jongin,_ pikirnya.

"Kenapa Chanyeol belum bangun?" Tanya Jongin setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak bisa membangunkannya." Jawab Sehun ringan, "Ayo main game." Ajak Sehun lagi.

"Chanyeol Ayahmu menelepon." Dengan ajaib Chanyeol pun terbangun, seperti mencari ponselnya. Sehun yang melihat reaksi Chanyeol pun tertawa.

"Sialan." Desis Chanyeol, yang langsung berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nah ayo main games." Kata Jongin.

" _Injustice_ ya?" Kata Sehun sambil mengangkat CD-nya.

" _Seriously_ Sehun, kau suka DC juga?" Jongin terlihat kaget.

Sehun hanya mendengus, "Kalau terlahir kembali aku akan meminta pada Tuhan agar aku menjadi bagian dari _Bat's family_. Sesuka itu aku pada DC." Sehun pun memasukkan CD-nya dan membiarkan Jongin memilih karakternya.

"Kau tidak punya kekasih Sehun?" Jongin membuka percakapan saat mereka memulai permainannya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun, "Tapi ada satu mantanku yang sampai sekarang masih sering menemuiku. Ayah sampai bingung bagaimana mengusirnya. Kau?"

"Ayahku sudah menjodohkanku dengan seseorang. Tapi sampai sekarang Ayah belum mempertemukan kami ataupun memberi tahuku siapa orangnya." Jongin menghela nafas, "Akan buang-buang waktu kalau aku mencari kekasih sendiri kalau ujung-ujungnya aku menikah dengan orang pilihan Ayahku kan?"

"Memangnya kau tidak penasaran bagaimana rasanya punya kekasih? Aku yakin banyak perempuan yang mendekatimu."

"Aku sama seperti Chanyeol." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, "Dan Ayahmu tidak marah?"

Jongin tertawa, "Entahlah, dulu aku pernah memperkenalkan wanita yang dekat denganku tapi Ayah menolak. Tapi saat aku mengaku kalau aku _gay_ Ayah bilang, _itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa Ayah atur, nanti Ayah carikan saja yang cocok denganmu_."

"Kau tidak bertanya Ayahmu akan mencari wanita atau pria?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Dulu aku dan Chanyeol sempat menebak kalau Chanyeol lah yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Tapi kau tahu Chanyeol, keesokannya dia datang dengan kekasih kecilnya ke rumahku, membuat Ayahku kaget setengah mati. Tetap saja Ayah tidak bisa mengusir Chanyeol seenaknya kan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk saja, "Ku kira kau dijodohkan juga."

Sehun tertawa, "Dengan siapa?" Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Pertama, aku itu sama seperti kalian. Kedua, sampai sekarang belum ada orang yang bisa meyakinkanku kalau pernikahan itu menyenangkan. Kau tahu, kita lihat mereka mengadakan pesta besar-besaran mengundang banyak orang lalu seminggu kemudian kita lihat mereka bertengkar di sosial media, setelah ramai semua orang tahu lalu mereka berbaikan. _I don't get the point to do that in the first place you know._ "

"Itulah yang membuatku malas mencari kekasih. Aku ikuti saja apa kata Ayahku." Jawab Jongin ringan.

Sampai di layar muncul tulisan _The Flash won!_ Jongin pun bersorak, "Aku menang!"

"Tanding ulang!" Tuntut Sehun.

Belum sempat Jongin membalas, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, "Kalian ini berisik sekali sih." Katanya sambil memakai jaket kulit hitam andalannya. Penampilannya sudah rapih walaupun belum mandi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Menjemput kekasihku. Dia bilang ingin main kesini." Jawab Chanyeol ringan. "Saat aku kembali nanti kalian harus sudah mandi dan berpakaian layak ya. Aku tidak mau kekasihku mengkhawatirkan keadaanku tinggal dengan kalian." Dengan itu Chanyeol mengambil kunci motornya dan pergi keluar.

Sehun mendengus, "Seenaknya saja."

"Kalau aku jadi kau sih aku akan menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Percaya padaku, kau akan lebih kerepotan lagi kalau harus berurusan dengan kekasihnya Chanyeol." Jongin menyarankan.

"Separah itu?"

"Separah itu." Jawab Jongin sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

 _ **Should I make this without conflicts?**_


	3. Easy Love

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Sehun baru selesai mandi saat dia mendengar ribut-ribut di pintu apartement mereka. Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Chanyeol yang sedang berdebat dengan pria yang lebih pendek darinya. Sepertinya kekasihnya Chanyeol.

"Kau membuatku memelukmu padahal kau belum mandi." Kekasih Chanyeol menekan kata belum di kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menutup pintu setelah kekasihnya masuk dan mendorong kekasihnya ke ruang tengah, "Aku berterima kasih sekali kalau kau mau berhenti mengomel sebentar." Yang dibalas dengusan oleh kekasihnya, "Ini Sehun, _housemate_ ku. Dan itu Jongin, kau sudah kenal dia." Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan kamar mandi dan Jongin yang sedang memilih karakter game selanjutnya untuk dimainkan bersama Sehun. "Sehun, ini Kyungsoo, kekasihku."

Kyungsoo, kekasih Chanyeol tadi langsung menghampiri Sehun, "Aku sangat bersyukur ada kau disini." Katanya sambil menarik Sehun untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang sebelumnya mereka gunakan untuk main game, "Kau bisa bayangkan kalau hanya ada Jongin dan Chanyeol disini." Kyungsoo menghela nafas seolah lelah.

"Aku mandi dulu ya." Chanyeol berkata.

"Sebentar," Cegah Kyungsoo. "kalian pasti belum membuang sampah kan? Kenapa tidak kau buang sampahnya dulu Chan?" Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang manis sekali. Sampai Sehun merinding dibuatnya.

Chanyeol mendengus walaupun tetap melakukannya. Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan pandangan puas lalu kembali mengalihkan pusat perhatiannya pada Sehun, "Nah sampai mana kita tadi?" Sehun belum sempat menjawab saat Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya. " _No offense,_ tapi aku punya semacam _gay radar_ yang sangat kuat Sehun."

"Huh?" Hanya itu yang mampu Sehun keluarkan karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

"Jadi aku punya semacam _feeling_ yang kuat kalau ada orang yang sama seperti Chanyeol dan aku." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Sehun sepertinya masih belum mengerti karena yang dia lakukan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ayo main lagi Sehun." Jongin pun menyelamatkannya.

" _Well,_ senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk bermain game dengan Jongin." Sehun berkata sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "Mungkin _gay radar_ ku bisa salah kalau kau sama saja seperti mereka berdua."

Sehun melihat Jongin mendengus menahan tawanya. Sungguh Sehun tidak mengerti apanya yang lucu.

* * *

Kyungsoo sepertinya menginap, karena hampir tengah malam begini dia belum pulang juga.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" Sehun dan Jongin sudah berbaring di kasur mereka, bersiap untuk tidur. Terdengar suara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi berdebat.

"Chanyeol itu dekat dengan banyak orang, Kyungsoo itu cemburuan. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tidak putus saja." Jawab Jongin.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama mereka pacaran?" Mengingat muka jengah Chanyeol tadi sepertinya mereka sudah lama berpacaran.

"Lumayan lama kok." _Nah kan_. "Dua bulan kalau tidak salah. Mereka bertemu saat daftar ulang, sebelum acara makan malam yang diadakan Ayah."

Sehun terdiam sebentar, "Dan mereka sudah bertengkar seperti suami istri begitu?" Tanya Sehun heran.

Jongin terkekeh, "Mungkin maksudmu suami suami Sehun. Tapi ya mereka memang seperti itu. Kyungsoo itu selalu mendramatisir sesuatu." Jongin terlihat berpikir, "Seperti saat ponsel Chanyeol rusak.." Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena pintu kamar mereka yang dibuka.

"Aku tidur disini ya Sehun, kasur Chanyeol sempit." Kyungsoo berkata sambil naik ke tempat tidur Sehun dan Jongin membuat Sehun terpaksa menggeser badannya untuk memberi ruang pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan bantal Sehun pun diambil Kyungsoo.

Seperti mengerti, Jongin pun menggeser bantalnya, tapi karena bantalnya kecil, kepala Jongin dan Sehun malah terantuk. Jongin tertawa pelan, "Sepertinya tanganku akan mati rasa lagi besok pagi." Katanya sambil menarik Sehun mendekat agar kepala Sehun berbantalkan lengannya.

Sehun menguap lalu berkata, "Besok aku akan bangun pagi kalau begitu."

* * *

Keesokkan paginya saat Sehun terbangun, Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada disebelahnya. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali semalam sampai tidak menyadari Kyungsoo bangun duluan. Sehun bergegas bangun untuk ke kamar mandi sementara Jongin masih tidur. Langkahnya terhenti melihat Chnyaeol duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan muka menghadap tv dan tangan memegang botol bir, "Apa tidak terlalu pagi untuk bir?" Sehun bertanya.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Dibelahan dunia lain sekarang sudah tidak terlalu pagi untuk bir."

Yang diabaikan Sehun karena kebutuhannya ke kamar mandi lebih mendesak. Setelah selesai Sehun pun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol untuk ikut menonton tv. Tapi Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Sejak kapan kau lebih menyukai _National Geographic_ dibandingkan _Netflix_?" Sehun ingat sekali Chanyeol langsung meminta ke Ayahnya untuk berlangganan _Netflix_ selasa kemarin.

"Sejak pagi ini." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Kyungsoo kemana?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Pulang. Aku sudah putus dengannya." Chanyeol lagi-lagi menjawab seadanya.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tapi dengan cepat Sehun meralat perkataannya, "Tentu kenapa-kenapa, maafkan aku. Tapi kalau mau menangis tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak akan bilang Jongin."

Terdengar dengusan dari belakang mereka, "Paling juga besok dia sudah menemukan kekasih baru. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Sehun." Kata Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar mereka.

Sehun tidak membalas perkataan Jongin, dia masih memperhatikan Chanyeol, " _Well,_ Chan, kalau mau cerita aku bisa mendengarkan kok. Tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa memberi banyak saran, aku saja tidak punya kekasih."

Perkataan Sehun ini membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku sedih bukan karena aku berpisah dengan Kyungsoo."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Dia sejurusan denganku. Aku sudah terlanjur sekelompok dengannya di beberapa mata kuliah di minggu awal kemarin. Itu berarti aku masih harus berurusan dengannya satu semester ke depan."

Sehun mendengus sedangkan Jongin tertawa, "Ku bilang juga apa Sehun. Tidak ada untungnya ikut bersedih dengan dia. Bisa-bisa nanti kau yang dijadikan kekasih selanjutnya." Jongin masih tertawa geli.

"Tenang saja Sehun." Kali ini Chanyeol yang menepuk bahu Sehun, "Aku tidak akan menikung temanku sendiri." Sehun sampai tidak menyadari Jongin yang tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa, karena Sehun sendiri bingung apa maksud perkataan Chanyeol.

* * *

Awal minggu ini Sehun mempunyai jadwal pagi yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama ada kelas jam 9 sedangkan Jongin sudah berangkat duluan karena kelasnya jam 8.

"Berangkat denganku saja Sehun." Chanyeol menawarkan.

"Fakultasmu kan jauh dari fakultasku." Balas Sehun sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Kalau jalan kaki sih jauh, aku kan pakai motor."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Sehun sih senang-senang saja kalau bisa mengistirahatkan kakinya kan.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sudah sampai di fakultas Sehun, "Nah belajar sana yang benar." Chanyeol berkata saat Sehun akan mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

"Sebentar Chan," Sehun menahan Chanyeol yang tadinya mau pergi. "maksudmu kemarin tidak akan menikung temanku sendiri itu siapa ya?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar, "Mana seru kalau ku beri tahu. Lagi pula orangnya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu."

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Aku kenal orangnya?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, "Sudah ku bilang tidak akan seru kalau ku beri tahu." Dan Chanyeol pun menjalankan motornya.

Jalan ke kelasnya pun Sehun masih berpikir mengenai perkataan Chanyeol, _Kalau Chanyeol tidak mau memberi tahuku berarti aku juga kenal orangnya, tapi siapa?_

Sehun memasuki kelasnya, dia akan menduduki bangku kedua dari depan sampai seseorang memanggilnya, "Sehun! Duduk disini saja!" Terlalu ramai untuk selera Sehun, tapi Sehun tetap mendekati orang tersebut dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hai Sehun! Aku Baekhyun." Lelaki tadi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh Sehun." Balas Sehun.

"Aku sudah tahu." Kata Baekhyun cepat, "Jadi Sehun, bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Chanyeol?"

* * *

Entah Sehun harus menyesal atau tidak karena berkenalan dengan Baekhyun tadi pagi. Sepanjang hari ini dia terus mengikuti Sehun, bertanya ini itu tentang Chanyeol. Terlebih ketika Sehun bilang kalau dia tinggal satu apartment dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung minta menginap di apartment mereka. _Yang benar saja,_ Sehun mendengus.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi apartment kami isinya hanya dua kamar. Kamar Chanyeol kecil. Sedangkan aku sudah berdua dengan temanku yang satu lagi." Sehun berusaha menjelaskan saat Baekhyun bertanya kenapa dia tidak boleh menginap, "Kalau main mungkin tidak masalah. Tapi Chanyeol jarang ada di apartment."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, "Begini, kau sudah menyimpan nomorku kan?" Sehun mengangguk. "Nanti kau hubungi aku saja kalau Chanyeol ada di tempat."

"Baiklah." Sehun tidak mengerti dia melibatkan dirinya dengan apa.

"Nah untuk sekarang aku akan ikut ke apartmentmu. Aku kan harus tahu dengan jelas dimana letaknya." Baekhyun dengan segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Sehun benar-benar pasrah ditarik Baekhyun begini, "Kau bisa tahu Chanyeol darimana sih?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku malah heran kalau ada orang yang tidak tahu Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada yang menggambarkan hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu Chanyeol. "Dia tampan, baik, semua orang tahu dia anak siapa kan?" Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar, "Walaupun kalau masalah anak siapa masih ada kau dan Kim Jongin yang menjadi saingannya."

"Semua orang tahu kami anak siapa?" Sehun jelas baru tahu mengenai hal ini.

Baekhyun membuat mereka berhenti berjalan, " _Seriously_ Sehun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan kampusmu sebelum mengenalku, karena minggu pertama kemarin semua orang heboh membicarakan kalian." Sehun hanya terdiam, jujur dia bingung kenapa semua orang harus membicarakan mereka, Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Jadi kita ke kanan atau ke kiri?" Baekhyun dari tadi hanya menarik Sehun saja tanpa Sehun memberi tahu arahnya.

Seperti sadar Sehun pun melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun, "Apartmenku di belakang gedung ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk gedung yang ada di sebelah kiri mereka.

Meneruskan berjalan dengan Baekhyun yang sesekali bertanya pada Sehun tentang Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak nyaman, dia tidak setahu itu tentang Chanyeol seperti Jongin. Sepertinya Sehun akan meminta malam _upgrading_ lagi nanti.

Sehun membuka pintu apartment mereka dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. "Waah apartmenmu lima kali lebih besar dari tempatku Sehun." Baekhyun berkomentar.

" _Well,_ kami tinggal bertiga disini." Balas Sehun.

Ruang tengah kosong, sepertinya Jongin dan Chanyeol belum pulang. "Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Apa saja yang ada. Aku haus sekali." Keluh Baekhyun. Sehun pun memberikan gelas dan karton kecil yang berisi jus apel yang diterima Baekhyun dengan senang hati. Sementara Sehun kembali ke dapur mengambil air dingin utuk dirinya. Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sofa yang tidak sadar sudah menjadi tempat kesayangan mereka untuk mengobrol. "Jadi Sehun, coba ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Kurasa kau lebih banyak tahu dari aku." Balas Sehun.

"Bukan informasi yang sering dibicarakan banyak orang. Tapi seperti bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Chanyeol?"

Sehun menghela nafas, _Chanyeol lagi,_ "Aku tidak ingat bagaimana. Sejauh aku bisa mengingat, aku sudah mengenal Chanyeol dan Jongin."

"Bodohnya aku!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh.

"Kenapa?" Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bisa tenang lalu sedetik kemudian berubah jadi seheboh tadi.

"Tentu saja temanmu satu lagi itu Kim Jongin kan? Harusnya aku sudah menyadarinya dari tadi. Kau tahu tidak semua orang tahu kalian tinggal bersama." Kata Baekhyun tanpa jeda.

"Kenapa juga semua orang harus tahu?" Sungguh Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tinggal bersama bisa menjadi hal yang ingin diketahui orang lain.

"Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana kehidupanmu seminggu kemarin di kampus sebelum bertemu denganku." Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Semua orang membicarakan kalian. Kalian itu pewaris utama perusahaan besar Sehun. Banyak orang yang mengira Ayah kalian akan membuatkan kalian perusahaan baru untuk menyaingi perusahaan yang mereka milikki sekarang."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Ayah Jongin mungkin pantas kalau dibicarakan begitu."

"Baiklah aku menyerah." Kata Baekhyun, "Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan lagi tentang Chanyeol."

Sehun mengerang, "Bercerita apa lagi? Sepertinya aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Baekhyun kelihatan berpikir, "Kau tahu tidak alasan dia berpisah dengan Kyungsoo? Tadi pagi aku sampai melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur begitu tahu mereka berpisah. Karena menurut sumberku, Chanyeol ini sudah cukup lama dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja lalu tadi pagi Kyungsoo bilang kalau dirinya sudah _single_." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun berbicara tanpa jeda.

Sehun tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang yang segitu mengurusi kehidupan orang lain. Terlebih dia menjadi teman pertama Sehun diluar Chanyeol dan Jongin sekarang. "Apakah penting alasannya?"

" _Duh._ Aku kan ingin tahu, jadi kalau nanti aku punya kesempatan dengan Chanyeol, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku ingin mengalahkan rekornya Kyungsoo, aku yakin aku bisa menjadi kekasih Chanyeol lebih lama dari Kyungsoo."

Lalu pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka, memperlihatkan muka bantal Chanyeol dan badan Chanyeol karena dia hanya menggunakan boxer saja. Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terpaku menatap Chanyeol yang kelihatan sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Kau tidak kuliah Chan?" Teriak Sehun, sengaja untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun dari fase _trance_ nya.

Saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke dapur, Baekhyun sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, walaupun mulutnya masih tertutup rapat. "Aku ketiduran." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. "Jus apel dimana Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kubawa kesini." Jawab Sehun.

Membuat Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sehun. Dia mengambil kartonnya dan menuangkan isinya. Setelah selesai minum Chanyeol berkata, "Kau membawa temanmu?"

"Ah aku sampai lupa, Chanyeol ini Baekhyun dan Baekhyun ini Chanyeol." Akhirnya Sehun mengenalkan mereka. Mereka berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan nama masing-masing.

"Kau mau masak tidak Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sedang malas. Pesan _Chinese_ saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Sepertinya enak, kau mau apa? Bekhyun mau apa?"

Sehun menahan tawanya ketika melihat Baekhyun terkejut namanya dipanggil Chanyeol. "Aku..emm" Hilang sudah kemampuan Baekhyun berkata tanpa jeda tadi. "Sudah sore sekali. Aku mau pulang saja. Terima kasih tawarannya, mungkin lain kali saja." Kata Baekhyun, lalu dia menggendong tas kuliahnya.

"Aku antar ya?" Chanyeol membalas. Sungguh Sehun ingin tertawa saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Lagi pula kalian ingin memesan _Chinese_ kan tadi." Sehun mendengus mendengar Baekhyun yang malu-malu.

Chanyeol dengan cepat berdiri, "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sekalian keluar. Pesanannya suka salah kalau hanya lewat telpon. Tunggu sebentar aku pakai baju dulu." Chanyeol bergegas masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah pintu kamar Chanyeol tertutup, Baekhyun pun memegang erat tangan Sehun dan berteriak tanpa suara, terlalu senang. "Dia tidak mendengar apa yang tadi kita bicarakan kan?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sehun jujur.

Seperti tidak mempedulikan jawaban Sehun, Baekhyun berbisik lagi. "Bagaimana ini Sehun? Aku benar-benar diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol? Rasanya baru tadi aku menanyakan padamu dia seperti apa."

"Memang baru tadi." Gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol keluar kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap dan jaket kulit hitam kesayangannya. "Sudah siap Baekhyun?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah." Jawab Baekhyun pelan sambil berdiri, "Aku pulang dulu ya Sehun. Terima kasih." Dengan nada yang bukan Baekhyun sekali.

"Chat di grup saja ya Hun pesananmu. Siapa tau Jongin mau juga nanti." Chanyeol mengambil kunci motornya dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Baekhyun.

Dengan segera Sehun mengambil ponselnya untuk mengetikkan pesanannya, _pesan apa ya?_ Pikir Sehun.

* * *

Sehun baru selesai mandi ketika Jongin pulang. "Chanyeol belum pulang?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mendengus, "Pesanan kita sudah datang dari tadi kalau dia sudah datang."

"Padahal aku sudah lapar sekali." Jongin mengelus perutnya. Lalu pintu terbuka dan muncullah Chanyeol, " _Speak of the devil,_ kenapa lama sekali Chan?" Keluh Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar, "Pehatianku sempat teralihkan tadi." Jawabnya sambil menuju ruang tengah dan meletakkan makanannya disana.

Karena sudah kelaparan Jongin dan Sehun pun mengikuti Chanyeol duduk disana. Meja makan mereka bahkan tidak pernah terpakai karena mereka lebih suka makan di ruang tengah.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengeluarkan isi dari bungkusan tersebut dan memberikannya pada Jongin dan Chanyeol. Jongin langsung melahapnya cepat sedangkan Sehun masih berusaha membuka sambal untuk makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan siang Jong? Lahap sekali makanmu." Sindir Chanyeol yang tidak digubris oleh Jongin.

"Tadi kau mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai mana?" Tanya Sehun setelah memindahkan channel tv mereka dari _Netflix_ ke HBO _family._ Pokoknya Sehun mau nonton _Harry Potter_ hari ini.

"Ke _flat_ nya." Jawab Chanyeol cepat. "Aku tidak tega kalau membiarkannya naik bis saat _rush hour_ begini."

Sehun mendengus, sedangkan Jongin langsung menimpali, "Ku bilang juga apa, Chanyeol akan dengan cepat mendapat pengganti Kyungsoo."

"Sembarangan saja." Chanyeol berkata, "Pelan-pelan lah. Aku kan juga baru tadi kenalan."

"Dia temanku Chan. Jangan macam-macam." Sehun berkata tegas.

"Aku juga temanmu loh. Sahabatmu bisa dibilang." Chanyeol menampakan muka pura-pura kecewanya, "Bukannya Baekhyun yang ingin macam-macam denganku?"

Entah bagaimana Sehun memberi tahu Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol mendengar semuanya tadi.

* * *

"Kalian kapan mau pulang ke rumah?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya di Kamis malam yang damai ini.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengernyit bingung, "Ku kira kita disini agar tidak pulang."

Chanyeol tertawa sementara Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita disini agar saling menjaga, bukan diusir dari rumah." Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Aku akan pulang besok dan kembali sabtu malam. Kalian?"

"Sepertinya aku minggu depan saja." Jongin menjawab.

"Aku malas pulang. Kalau bisa tidak usah pulang saja sekalian sampai lulus." Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Akui saja, setidak suka apa pun kita dengan Ayah kita, sebenarnya kita ini anak Ibu kan. Masa sih kau tidak rindu dengan Ibumu Hun?" Chanyeol berkata.

" _I don't know._ Ini pertama kali aku tinggal diluar rumah. Menyenangkan sekali bisa makan dengan tangan saja atau tidak mandi seharian. Kalau dirumah pasti aku sudah dimarahi." Keluh Sehun.

"Kakakmu sepertinya tidak keberatan diatur-atur." Jongin menimpali.

"Dia sih memang kesayangan Ayah." Jawab Sehun. "Kalian tahu tidak apa jawaban Ayahku waktu aku bertanya _Kenapa Ayah hanya mengaturku? Kenapa Ayah membiarkan kakak memilih jalannya sedangkan aku harus mengikuti kata-kata Ayah?_ " Jongin dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Dia bilang _Agar kau tidak berakhir menjadi kasir minimarket 24 jam._ "

"Sepertinya Ayahku dan Ayahmu membicarakan ini sebelumnya, Ayah juga menjawab seperti itu ketika aku tanya hal yang sama. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali." Jongin menambahkan.

Sehun memandang Jongin tidak percaya, "Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk, Sehun tertawa setelahnya. "Aku lega. Ku kira di dunia ini hanya Ayahku yang bisa bicara begitu dengan anaknya. Entah kenapa rasa sakit hatiku akan kata-katanya seperti terobati." Sehun tertawa lagi.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Kalian ini tidak tahu rasanya tiba-tiba punya ibu dua kan? Tiba-tiba punya dua adik sedangkan kakak kandung sendiri saja tidak pernah ada di rumah."

"Dan lucunya orang-orang di kampus masih membicarakan kita seolah-olah hidup kita itu hanya tinggal diam saja." Jongin berkata. Sehun merasa bersalah, sejak dia mengajak Baekhyun ke apartment mereka semakin banyak orang yang berani mengajaknya berbicara, Sehun sebenarnya tidak keberatan. Kalau mereka tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh tentang Chanyeol dan Jongin, juga dirinya sendiri.

" _If they had a clue of what our life was really like, they would know that there wasn't any reason to be jealous._ " Chanyeol berkata.

* * *

Sehun sedang sendiri di apartemen saat terdengar suara bel. Chanyeol belum kembali ke apartment dari rumahnya sedangkan Jongin sedang membeli makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang bertamu, kalau Baekhyun pasti dia sudah mengabari Sehun. Lagi pula Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak ada di apartment. Biasanya _security_ dibawah pun pasti akan mengabari kalau ada tamu untuk mereka.

Tanpa curiga, Sehun pun membuka pintu _apartment_ mereka. Melihat siapa yang datang, Sehun menyembunyikan muka terkejutnya, "Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sehun, sinis.

"Tidak menyuruhku masuk dulu? Aku kan ingin lihat tempat tinggal barumu." Kata lelaki di depannya.

"Yifan," Sehun menghela nafas lelah. "apa kau sudah minta izin pada kekasihmu sebelum kesini?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Yifan tadi berdecak sebal, "Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku mengunjungimu sebagai teman?"

" _You bloody well know that your boyfriend resent me!_ " Sehun menggeram.

"Sehun?" Jongin akhirnya muncul dan Sehun berjanji akan akan mentraktir Jongin makan atau apa pun karena sudah menjadi penyelamatnya hari ini. Jongin mendorong Yifan ke samping sehingga dia bisa berada di sebelah Sehun. "Kau belum makan kan? Tadi antrinya panjang." Sehun berpikir untuk membatalkan traktirannya karena sepertinya Jongin tidak mengerti situasinya.

"Ayolah Sehun, tidak baik membiarkan tamu berdiri diluar, kau bahkan tidak memperkenalkanku dengan _housemate_ mu. Apa kata Ayahmu melihat tata kramamu yang seperti ini?" Yifan kembali berbicara.

" _Wooah easy man_. Kau tidak perlu membawa-bawa Ayahnya Sehun begitu. Memangnya kau ini siapanya?" Jongin menengahi karena sepertinya Sehun akan meledak dalam hitungan detik. Sadar atau tidak Jongin menahan tangan Sehun agar badan Sehun berada sedikit dibelakangnya.

"Aku Wu Yifan, temannya Sehun." Yifan jelas tidak suka urusannya dicampuri orang lain.

"Nah Wu Yifan," Jongin memberi tekanan di setiap katanya. "karena aku dan Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan adanya dirimu, aku meminta kau pergi sebelum aku menghubungi _security_." Ingatkan Sehun untuk mentraktir Jongin.

Yifan mendengus, "Aku belum selesai denganmu Sehun." Yifan berbalik dan hampir saja menabrak Chanyeol yang bingung melihat Jongin dan Sehun berdiri di depan pintu seperti sekarang.

Dengan muka bingungnya, Chanyeol bertanya, "Siapa dia? Pengemis?"

* * *

 _ **I could let you go and we could let it be**_

 _ **But that would be too easy, love**_

 _ **And I don't want no easy love**_

 _ **(Lauv – Easy Love)**_


	4. Bad Habit

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dalam hening. Jongin diam saja karena Sehun sepertinya tidak mau berbicara sama sekali, sedangkan Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun bingung harus bagaimana. Chanyeol membuka pintu menuju balkon di ruang tengah mereka dan menyalakan rokoknya. Dalam diam Jongin pun mengikutinya sementara Sehun wajahnya memandang tv tapi matanya terlihat kosong.

Chanyeol yang jengah pun akhirnya memecah keheningan dengan bertanya, "Sebenarnya orang yang tadi itu siapa sih? Sungguh ku kira dia pengemis, baju dan celananya sobek-sobek begitu."

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia bilang sih tadi dia temannya Sehun."

"Kau punya teman yang seperti itu Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Sehun menghadap mereka berdua yang sedang merokok di balkon, "Dia mantan yang pernah ku ceritakan."

"Apa dia mengganggumu karena kau tidak mau kembali padanya?" Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Dia meninggalkanku saat aku cedera dulu, tahun pertama setelah cedera ku habiskan dengan bolak-balik ke rumah sakit karena operasi yang bertahap. Aku saja sampai _home schooling_ dulu karena itu. Lalu dengan mudahnya dia minta berpisah karena katanya berhubungan denganku seperti tidak punya pasangan, aku tidak punya waktu untuknya. Waktu itu aku mengiyakan dan aku meminta maaf. Tapi semakin lama aku sadar, dia bahkan tidak ada di sampingku saat aku membutuhkannya juga. Setelah aku sembuh, bisa berjalan lagi, dia datang padaku lagi. Aku membiarkannya menghubungiku lagi, dia bilang sebagai teman saat itu jadi aku pun tak masalah. Sampai tiba-tiba ada nomor asing yang menelponku bilang agar aku berhenti mengganggu kekasihnya, aku baru tahu kalau dia sudah punya kekasih baru." Sehun mengambil jeda, "Lalu dia memintaku kembali padanya lagi. _Like hell I would do that._ Dia bahkan tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan dengan kekasihnya terlebih dulu. _That prat._ "

"Tapi kehadirannya masih sangat berpengaruh untukmu." Jelas sekali pernyataan dari Chanyeol.

"Sialnya iya, _I mean he's my first love._ " Walaupun Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak tertawa, Sehun tetap mendengus, " _Great, I sound like teenage girl in love, hopeless romantic teenage girl._ "

Chanyeol berdecak sebal, _"Nonsense,_ kau hanya butuh menemukan seseorang untuk menggantikannya saja. Kau tidak pernah punya kekasih lagi setelah dia?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayahmu tahu kalau dia masih sering menemuimu?"

" _My father loathes him. He didn't tell me the reason, just said that I deserved better than him._ " Sehun ingat sekali ekspresi Ayahnya saat itu, ekspresi yang Ayahnya gunakan kalau sedang berdiskusi dengan kakaknya. Sehun merasa dihargai sekali saat Ayahnya berbicara begitu.

"Cari orang lain saja Hun." Chanyeol berkata sambil melihat ke arah Jongin. Jongin dari tadi hanya diam saja. Bahkan dia membiarkan rokoknya habis tanpa dihisap.

* * *

Sehun baru turun dari motor Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menyapanya. Lalu menyapa Chanyeol dengan berkata, " _Morning daddy._ " Chanyeol sampai terdiam karenanya.

Sebelum terjadi sesuatu Sehun pun menarik Baekhyun untuk berjalan bersamanya, Baekhyun sempat memberikan kedipan mata andalannya pada Chanyeol sebelum mengikuti Sehun.

" _What the hell was that Baek_?" Sehun berkata sebal setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Tadi aku mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun ringan.

"Tadi kau memanggilnya _daddy, oh lord._ " Sehun bingung kenapa Baekhyun menganggap itu wajar.

"Saat aku memberi tahu Ayahku kalau aku _gay, he made a comment about 'You certainly lead a discreet life.', since that when I meet the boy that I would do, I'll say 'Hey dad.'_ Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Sehun, " _It's_ _not an option for me to be closeted or keep it to myself. Sky's blue, grass is green. We can't fight it."_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau cocok dengan Chanyeol."

"Aku tersanjung sekali." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya seperti penampil yang baru menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya. "Tapi aku ingin lama bersama Chanyeol, aku harus mematangkan rencanaku dulu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Ku peringati Baek, Chanyeol bisa memujamu di siang hari dan meninggalkanmu saat malam. Secepat itu dia berubah."

" _I know that._ " Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyum andalannya.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar hanya akan menunggu sampai Ayahmu bertindak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Aku belum pulang. Aku belum tahu Ayah maunya bagaimana." Jawab Jongin ringan.

Saat ini mereka sedang makan siang di kantin kampus. Sehun sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan jadi dia tidak bisa ikut bergabung. Padahal Sehun yang meminta mereka untuk menyempatkan makan siang bersama, Sehun bilang dia tidak nyaman kalau makan sendirian. Katanya semua orang selalu bertanya dimana Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sehun takut salah jawab.

" _Seriously_ Jong, kau harus mulai untuk memperjuangkan apa yang kau mau. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari Ayahmu dulu. _What was the point of anything if you couldn't feel any certain way about it._ " Kadang-kadang Chanyeol suka berkata sesuatu yang benar.

"Aku belum siap Chan. Kita bahkan belum satu bulan tinggal bersama."

Chanyeol mengerang, "Kau mau jujur pada Sehun sendiri atau aku yang membuatmu jujur pada Sehun?"

" _Do you know? My father used to do the same thing. Giving a choice without giving a choice._ " Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Sehun itu, sepertinya apa yang kulakukan tidak dianggap luar biasa olehnya."

"Tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan itu. Aku bahkan berbicara tentang tidak akan menikung teman, saat itu aku belum kenal Baekhyun. Kenapa susah sekali menebak kalau kau lah orang yang berteman denganku dan dia." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

" _Ask your father?_ " Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa. Membuat orang di sekitar memerhatikan mereka.

* * *

Hari sabtu dinobatkan sebagai hari bersih-bersih untuk Sehun. Sehun sendiri tidak mempercayakan Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk membantunya membersihkan apartment mereka, lebih baik Sehun sendiri saja yang membersihkan dari pada dia darah tinggi karena memarahi mereka berdua. Sudah dua bulan mereka tinggal bersama dan hanya dengan cara itu tempat tinggal mereka bisa tetap bersih.

"Chan! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau puntung rokok jangan di buang di wastafel! Wastafelnya jadi kuning dan susah dibersihkan." Salah satu teriakkan yang rutin terjadi di hari sabtu.

Dan biasanya akan dibalas Chanyeol dengan, "Anggaplah itu toleransimu Hun. Aku kan sudah mau disuruh membuang sampah. Dari pada kuku-kukumu menjadi bau karena membawa sampah kan?" Chanyeol tertawa melihat Sehun mendengus.

"Mau kemana Jong pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya Jongin sudah rapih padahal ini hari sabtu dan masih jam 9 pagi.

"Ayahku ingin bertemu." Jawab Jongin sambil memakai sepatunya.

Mendengar Jongin ingin pergi, Sehun pun keluar dari kamar mandi, menunda kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, "Jongin mau pulang?" Nada bicara Sehun terdengar sedih sekali, Jongin dan Chanyeol sampai menengok ke arahnya bersamaan.

Jongin tidak tega, sungguh. Tapi perintah Ayahnya itu mutlak, "Iya, tapi paling lama besok sore aku sudah kembali."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mereka. Meninggalkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya di kamar mandi.

Jongin dan Chanyeol kemudian saling pandang, "Sana tanya." Bisik Chanyeol.

Jongin menghela nafas dan membuka sepatunya lagi. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mereka dan melihat Sehun yang memainkan ponsel di sisi tempat tidurnya. Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun menjawab singkat. Masih tetap memainkan ponselnya.

" _Seriously_ Sehun. Kau bukan remaja perempuan yang merajuk kalau tidak suka kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa." Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dan memalingkan wajahnya pada Jongin. "Aku memang seperti ini, mungkin aku lelah Jong."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Jongin terlihat bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya." Sehun menghela nafasnya, " _Sometimes it's just happened to me Jong._ Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajak kau dan Chanyeol keluar, kemana saja hari ini. Mungkin menginap di suatu tempat sampai besok. Lalu kau bilang mau pulang. Entahlah, aku kesal. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu karena aku tidak memberi tahumu dari kemarin kalau aku ingin mengajak kalian pergi." Sehun menunjukkan muka sedih seperti saat dia menanyakan pada Jongin tadi.

Jongin meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu kiri Sehun dan memijatnya pelan, "Kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Jongin dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Setelah sarapan nanti kau harus minum obatmu ya."

"Apa kau tahu Jongin?" Sehun menunjuk lengan kirinya. Jongin mengangguk. "Kau tidak marah?"

"Aku tidak marah bukan berarti aku membenarkan tindakanmu Sehun. Aku mencoba mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu dan aku tidak ada hak untuk marah." Tangan kiri Jongin mengusap lengan kiri Sehun, tempat dimana banyak luka bekas goresan yang dibuat Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar harus pulang?" Sehun sepertinya tidak rela kalau Jongin pergi.

"Baru dua bulan kita tinggal bersama kau sudah tidak mau berpisah denganku, sampai lulus nanti masih ada empat tahun lagi. Entah setelah itu kau bisa membiarkanku ke toilet sendiri atau tidak." Jongin bergurau.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu kok. Lagi pula kenapa juga aku harus tidak bisa berpisah denganmu? Selama ini aku juga lebih sering ke kampus dengan Chanyeol. Kau yang jarang bergabung makan siang dengan kami."

Jongin mendengus, "Itu karena Chanyeol sedang mendekati temanmu." Jongin memegang kedua tangan Sehun, membuka jari-jarinya yang mengepal dan menautkan tangan mereka. " _Don't pretend not to know how I feel about you. I don't know if you feel the same or you're just not ready to admit it, yet. But don't worry, I'll wait. I may not look like it, but I can be pretty patient when I want to be. And when you're ready, I'll be here."_ Jongin berbicara serius sebelum mencium ujung bibir Sehun yang membuat jantung Sehun berdetak sangat kencang sampai terasa di tenggorokkannya. "Sekarang, kau masih mau menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersihmu atau mau langsung bermain game dengan Chanyeol?"

Sehun sempat terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Main game saja." Dengan suara pelan.

" _Good. Now get up._ Hari masih panjang, kau ada game yang harus dimenangkan dan aku ada diskusi yang harus diselesaikan." Kata Jongin sambil menarik Sehun agar berdiri bersamanya, membawa Sehun keluar kamar.

"Sudah selesai?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kami lakukan?" Sehun bertanya balik.

"Ayolaah, kenapa kita harus berpura-pura sih? Aku menunggu disini sudah seperti pembantu yang menunggu majikannya berbaikan." Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kita diskusikan lagi setelah aku pulang ya." Jongin tidak mempedulikan omongan Chanyeol dan berjalan keluar.

"Memangnya apa sih yang akan kita diskusikan?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun.

"Ayo main game." Jawab Sehun tidak nyambung.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana kuliahmu?" Ayah Jongin mulai bertanya. Jongin tahu ini salah satu kebiasaan Ayahnya, berbasa-basi sebelum masuk ke pembicaraan inti.

"Baik Yah. Sekarang sedang mempersiapkan untuk ujian mid semester nanti." Jawab Jongin setelah menyesap tehnya.

Ayahnya mengangguk puas, "Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol dan Sehun?"

"Kabar mereka baik. Sehun yang mengatur jadwal kami sehingga kami lebih sering bertemu sekarang. Kami agak kurang nyaman di kampus kalau sendirian." Jongin ingat bagaimana keras kepalanya Sehun agar mereka selalu menyempatkan untuk makan siang bersama. Sehun tahu Jongin sering melewatkan makan siangnya, makanya dia memaksakan mereka bertiga untuk makan siang bersama. Lagi pula akan lebih nyaman dari pada sendirian di kantin kampus yang sangat besar itu.

"Kalian tidak mempunyai teman lain?"

"Aku dan Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan siapa-siapa di kampus. Sampai sekarang kami belum melihat orang yang potensial."

"Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk sendiri di perpustakaan sedangkan Chanyeol terlalu sibuk mendekati pria-pria manis. Sehun bagaimana? Ku lihat dia dekat dengan teman satu jurusannya."

Jongin sudah tidak heran kalau Ayahnya tahu, "Baekhyun namanya. Aku tidak tahu awalnya bagaimana, tapi Ayah tahu Sehun. Dia bisa berteman dengan siapa saja kalau dia mau. Dan ku rasa Baekhyun memainkan kartunya dengan benar. Seperti Sehun tidak pernah dilarang berteman dengan siapa pun."

"Tuan Oh terlalu terobsesi pada anak pertamanya. Jelas dia hanya mengatur Sehun seadanya." Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya mengenai Sehun Yah."

"Kalau ini masalah perjodohan Ayah masih belum tahu." Jawab Ayahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tuan Oh sepertinya tidak suka kalau Sehun harus menikah dengan laki-laki juga."

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan mantan kekasih Sehun?" Jongin teringat lelaki yang Chanyeol anggap sebagai pengemis.

"Sepertinya begitu atau memang dia terlalu arogan untuk mengakui anaknya itu berbeda. Mungkin kau bisa menemuinya lain kali untuk meyakinkan dia, jelas dia bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku." Ayah Jongin membuka korannya, tanda dia sudah selesai berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Baiklah Yah. Aku akan menemui Ibu dulu." Ayahnya hanya mengangguk samar.

* * *

"Kau belum dapat pengganti Kyungsoo?" Selesai makan malam seperti biasa Chanyeol merokok di balkon sedangkan Sehun duduk di ruang tengah. "Dan kau tidak sering keluar sekarang."

"Kau terlalu percaya kata-kata Jongin. Aku bukan lelaki yang tidak punya perasaan, yang bisa lupa begitu saja setelah putus dengan kekasihku. Lagi pula aku cukup lama berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, aku butuh waktu." Chanyeol mendengus.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau kelihatan baik-baik saja. Jadi ku kira kau sudah _move on_."

" _Well,_ kadang lebih mudah begini dari pada harus terlihat sedih. Nanti Kyungsoo menganggap dirinya hebat sekali sampai membuatku sedih kan?" Chanyeol tertawa, " _What is wrong with men?_ "

" _How should I know? Mine is clueless."_ Tawa Chanyeol tambah kencang mendengarnya.

"Memangnya Jongin kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah tawanya reda.

Sehun terdiam, "Terlihat sekali ya?"

"Kalau boleh ku beri saran, mungkin kau bisa jujur pada dirimu sendiri dulu. Maksudku kita tumbuh di lingkungan yang mengharuskan kita menjadi sempurna, pasti sulit untuk mencoba jujur sekarang, tapi setidaknya kalian berusaha kan?" Chanyeol menghisap rokoknya dan mengeluarkan asapnya perlahan. "Kau tidak harus selalu jujur di depan orang lain, di depanku dan Jongin juga cukup."

"Apa patah hati membuatmu bijak?"

Chanyeol mendengus, "Aku serius." Chanyeol mematikan rokoknya dan menghampiri Sehun, masih dengan asbak di tangannya. "Jongin itu tidak akan bertindak sampai Ayahnya bilang iya dan kau," Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, "kenapa sih tidak akui saja kalau kau punya rasa pada Jongin?"

"Jongin bilang kalau aku punya rasa juga padanya, kau juga bilang begitu. Masalahnya aku pun tidak tahu apa yang ku rasakan sebenarnya pada Jongin. Setelah Yifan dulu, aku tidak pernah dekat lagi dengan orang lain dengan tujuan untuk menjadikannya pasangan." Sehun berdecak sebal, "Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Jongin."

"Kalau itu hanya kau yang bisa menjawab. Tapi kalau dilihat dari _gesture_ kalian sih aku yakin, kau saja yang belum siap mengakui kalau kau punya rasa pada Jongin." Chanyeol berdiri dan menyimpan asbak.

" _Alright._ " Mengingat _gesture_ Sehun jadi ingat tentang Baekhyun dan _daddy issues_ nya. "Menurutmu Baekhyun bagaimana?"

Chanyeol kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi dan mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk membuatnya jadi pengganti Kyungsoo?" Sehun kan tidak ingin Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sia-sia kalau Chanyeol tidak tertarik.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Memang menurutmu aku itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku? Dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum berbicara kembali, "Kadang aku merasa kau tidak mengenalku sebaik kau mengenal Jongin. Tentu aku tidak cemburu _in romantic way,_ tapi tetap saja cemburu. Kita sama-sama mengenal dari kecil, sama-sama baru bertemu lagi untuk kasusmu, tapi kau lebih mengenal Jongin dari pada aku. _Duh_ bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku susah sekali memahami cara berpikirmu Chan. Kau terlihat senang, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Sekali aku melihat emosimu adalah ketika kau bercerita tentang saat pertama Ayahmu membawa istri keduanya. Sisanya aku melihatmu seperti tidak pernah serius dalam melakukan apa pun. Diantara kita bertiga kau yang paling sering membolos kelas, kalau Jongin tidak bilang kau itu pintar, aku sudah mengantarkanmu ke setiap kelasmu. Mungkin yang harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri bukan cuma aku."

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak." Chanyeol masih terlihat berpikir, "Apa Baekhyun memintamu bertanya padaku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin usaha Baekhyun sia-sia." Jawab Sehun.

"Aku sadar kok kalau Baekhyun sedang _flirting_ denganku. Tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin melihat dulu latar belakangnya, Ayah tidak pernah ikut campur dengan urusan percintaanku sebelumnya karena aku selalu memilih orang yang menurutnya pantas."

"Sudah berapa lama kau memperhatikannya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Cukup untuk mengetahui beberapa tentang dia." Jawab Chanyeol puas.

"Kesimpulannya apa?"

"Tidak seru dong kalau ku beritahu sekarang." Sehun mendengus mendengar pernyataannya.

* * *

"Hun! Jongin pulang tuh." Chanyeol berteriak dari ruang tengah saat Sehun sedang di kamar mandi.

Sehun dengan segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan mengeringkan tangannya, sesaat dia berhenti. _Kenapa dia harus sesenang ini tahu Jongin kembali_? Sehun menepis pikirannya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dia melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol membuka bungkusan yang dibawa Jongin. Dengan segera Sehun duduk disebelah Jongin. " _It's nice to have you back_." Kata Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun, " _It's nice to be back_."

"Serindu apa pun kalian satu sama lain aku mohon hentikan dulu. Bolehkah aku menikmati makan malamku, baru setelah itu kita lanjutkan acara temu kangen kita?" Sehun mendengus mendengar omongan Chanyeol, "Dan kita bisa minum bir nanti untuk memanaskan suasana oke?"

"Ibuku mengkhawatirkanmu Chan, Ibu bilang _Cegah Chanyeol kalau mau minum bir, perut sudah buncit begitu._ " Perkataan Jongin ini membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun tersedak makanannya.

Makan malam dihiasi dengan tawa karena Chanyeol yang masih tidak terima dibilang buncit dan Jongin yang bercerita tentang bagaimana dia menghabiskan harinya kemarin.

Chanyeol sedang merokok di balkon saat Jongin berkata pada Sehun, "Mau mendiskusikannya sekarang?" Sehun mengangguk.

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti apa yang harus di diskusikan, "Apa aku harus keluar? Atau kalian akan melibatkanku dalam diskusi ini?"

"Kemarilah Chan, aku tidak mau kau cemburu lagi karena aku hanya mengerti Jongin." Kali ini Sehun yang berbicara.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mematikan rokoknya untuk bergabung di ruang tengah. "Jadi? Apa yang akan kita diskusikan?"

"Pertama Sehun, aku dan Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau kau punya kebiasaan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Yang kami tidak tahu adalah kenapa kau melakukannya?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol, "Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kadang aku bisa sangat senang, lalu menjadi sangat sedih. Aku terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku besok, lalu aku akan memikirkan bagaimana orang lain menilaiku. Aku selalu sendirian sebelum bertemu kalian, aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang tuaku dan aku pun tidak punya teman dekat. Aku merasa semuanya terlalu berat sampai aku kesulitan bernafas tapi otakku juga menolak untuk terus minum obat. Rasa ketergantungan yang di akibatkan oleh obat, rasa khawatir saat aku tidak membawa obat itu kemana pun aku pergi, aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Sampai suatu hari aku tidak sengaja menggores jariku, keluar darah dari sana. _Voila,_ nafasku teratur lagi secara perlahan, detak jantungku kembali normal. Seperti aku bisa berpikir lagi." Sulit untuk Sehun menjelaskan, karena sebelumnya tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini. "Sejak saat itu aku selalu melakukannya."

"Apa Ayah dan Ibumu tahu mengenai ini?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tidak, mereka hanya melihatku seperti orang yang depresi saja makanya mereka memintaku terapi kejiwaan. Dari situ aku mendapatkan obat penenang."

"Sehun," Jongin memanggil Sehun pelan sehingga pandangan Sehun fokus pada Jongin. "maukah kau berjanji padaku dan Chanyeol, jika kau mengalami hal ini lagi, jika kau merasakan _impulse_ untuk melakukan ini lagi, tolong cari kami berdua. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak mau kau terlalu jauh." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kami baru bertemu denganmu lagi Sehun, kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu secepat itu."

Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk Jongin. "Berikan aku pelukan juga." Chanyeol berkata sambil memeluk mereka berdua.

Sehun senang, baru kali ini dia merasa hidupnya berarti, baru kali ini dia merasa dilihat sebagai Sehun, bukan sebagai anaknya Tuan Oh atau adik dari kakaknya. Baru kali ini dia merasa diterima.

* * *

 _ **I'm looking through my phone again feeling anxious**_

 _ **Afraid to be alone again, I hate this**_

 _ **(Shawn Mendes – In My Blood)**_


	5. Baby Step

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

"Langsung saja Kim, apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" Tuan Oh bertanya.

"Aku menyukai Sehun, Paman. Aku ingin meminta Paman untuk menjodohkanku dengan Sehun." Jujur saja Jongin gugup. Baru kali ini dia berbicara berdua dengan Tuan Oh.

Tuan Oh menatap Jongin tajam cukup lama, seperti ingin melihat apa yang Jongin katakan jujur atau tidak. Lalu beliau menghela nafas, "Mungkin kelihatannya aku seperti tidak peduli dengan anakku yang kedua itu, tapi dengan Sehun, entah kenapa tidak semudah dengan kakaknya. _I care about them, a lot._ " Tuan Oh mengambil jeda, "Aku tidak akan menjodohkannya dengan siapapun." Jongin menahan nafasnya, tentu dia pikir hasilnya tidak akan seperti ini. "Aku akan membiarkannya memilih siapa yang mau dia jadikan pendamping hidup, kalau kau memang orang yang dia pilih, aku akan merestuinya."

Jongin menghembuskan nafas yang ditahannya perlahan, "Tidak ada syarat apa pun Paman?"

"Jangan nikahi dia sebelum kakaknya menikah duluan." Tuan Oh menjawab ringan.

"Aku pun yakin Sehun ingin menyelesaikan kuliahnya dulu Paman."

Tuan Oh terlihat ragu sebelum bertanya, "Kau kenal Yifan?"

"Aku tahu dia, dia berkunjung ke apartment kami saat Sehun sedang sendiri saat itu."

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh karena aku yang berbicara," Tuan Oh terlihat memperhatikan ekspresi Jongin, "aku tidak tahu sebesar apa, tapi yang jelas Sehun masih menyimpan perasaan pada Yifan dan Yifan tahu kelemahan Sehun itu. Kalau kau memang serius dengan Sehun, aku ingin kau membereskan masalah Yifan dulu. Pastikan dia tidak mengganggu Sehun lagi atau Sehun menghubungi dia lagi." Jongin tahu dia tidak bisa menghindari ini, "Aku tidak ingin Sehun menjalani hubungan denganmu tetapi masih terbayang-bayang Yifan atau Sehun hanya mensubtitusikan kebutuhannya akan afeksi padamu karena Yifan tidak ada."

"Sehun tidak seperti itu Paman." Jongin langsung membalas, "Aku tahu masalah perasaannya pada Yifan, tapi kalau sampai Paman bilang dia menjadikanku subtitusinya Yifan hanya untuk afeksi, kurasa Paman salah besar." Jongin berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tidak terlalu tinggi, "Dia adalah orang yang paling mandiri yang pernah ku kenal. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memintaku atau Chanyeol mengantarnya ke kampus padahal kita tahu kondisi kakinya seperti itu."

Tuan Oh tertawa, "Kalian baru tiga bulan tinggal bersama kan?"

"Kalau Paman tidak merasa sulit dengan Sehun mungkin Sehun akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi dengan Paman, mungkin yang sebenarnya Paman maksud adalah Sehun membutuhkan afeksi dari Paman, karena Paman pasti tahu akan berbeda afeksi yang diberikan oleh Paman dibandingkan dengan afeksi yang diberikan olehku atau Yifan." Jongin berbicara seolah tidak mendengar omongan Tuan Oh sebelumnya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi kau boleh pergi sekarang." Terdengar Tuan Oh menahan amarahnya.

"Permisi Paman." Jongin bangkit untuk membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari ruang kerja Tuan Oh.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu Chan?" Tanya Jongin. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan kampus. Tempat yang tidak akan Chanyeol masukki kalau bukan karena Jongin menyuruhnya kesini membicarakan hal yang penting katanya. Sesuatu yang tidak perlu diketahui Sehun. Sehun sebenarnya saat ini sedang ada jadwal ujian, jadi dia tidak akan keluar kelas sampai jam tiga nanti. Tetap saja Jongin ingin semuanya dibawah kendali.

"Apa menurutmu kita perlu bawa banyak orang?" Chanyeol bertanya baik.

"Jadi menurutmu dia tidak bisa diajak berbicara baik-baik?"

"Dilihat dari pertemuan pertama kita kemarin dengannya, tidak."

Jongin terlihat ragu, "Aku mau coba menemuinya berdua denganmu dulu."

Chanyeol terlihat tidak suka, "Tidak bisakah kita mencari informasi tentangnya dulu? Aku tidak suka maju tanpa rencana seperti ini. Aku juga butuh senjata sebelum perang kan?"

Jongin mengangguk setuju, "Gunakan orangmu?" Jongin berkata tidak yakin.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Nanti aku akan memberikanmu nomor rekening, kau tinggal transfer saja. Biar aku yang berbicara langsung dengan mereka."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu aku tidak mau tanganku kotor Chan."

"Kata orang yang tadinya ingin bertemu langsung tanpa persiapan." Yang hanya dibalas Jongin dengan cengirannya, "Sudah kan? Aku tidak bisa berada terlalu lama di tempat seperti ini."

" _Lunch, on me?_ "

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu Tuan Kim." Chanyeol menggunakan nada bisnis Ayahnya. Kalau tidak ingat ini sedang di perpustakaan mungkin Jongin sudah tertawa kencang sekarang.

* * *

"Kalian menghindariku ya?" Sehun memberanikan dirinya bertanya saat dia menemukan Jongin dan Chanyeol bermain game di rabu sore yang cerah namun berangin ini. Tentu saja mereka tidak perlu belajar seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya, seperti Sehun.

Chanyeol mengerang karena Jongin memberhentikan game mereka sementara, tapi tetap melihat ke arah Sehun yang baru saja pulang dan masih berdiri di lorong setelah pintu. Bahkan masih memakai topinya. "Sini duduk disebelahku Hun." Jongin menepuk kursi disebelahnya setelah dia meminta Chanyeol menggeser duduknya.

Sehun menurut dan duduk diantara Jongin dan Chanyeol, "Aku pasti bukan teman yang baik sampai kalian menghindariku ya?"

" _Seriously_ Hun…" Chanyeol berkata jengah, tapi Chanyeol langsung menghentikan omongannya ketika Jongin menatapnya tajam.

Jongin dengan perlahan mengambil tangan kiri Sehun dan mengangkat lengan baju Sehun. Terlihat ada goresan baru disana. Chanyeol pun dengan segera berdiri untuk mengambil kotak P3K. "Boleh aku memelukmu?" Jongin bertanya dan Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Jongin memeluk Sehun erat walaupun Sehun tidak memeluk Jongin balik. Jongin baru melepaskan pelukannya saat Chanyeol datang dengan kotak P3k ditangannya.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membersihkan luka Sehun dan menempelkan plester pada lukanya setelah memberikan obat merah. Setelah Chanyeol selesai Sehun baru berbicara, "Aku lelah. Aku mencari kalian tadi tapi kalian tidak ada. Aku menelpon kalian pun tidak diangkat. Kakiku sakit kalau diajak berjalan. Aku merasa kalian menghindariku, kalian lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua sekarang." Sehun memang tidak menangis, tapi suaranya terdengar menyedihkan sekali.

Jongin dan Chanyeol terdiam, mereka memberikan waktu untuk Sehun mengeluarkan kesedihannya. Saat diarasa Sehun sudah selesai Chanyeol berkata, _"We're not going to leave you or abandon you_." Chanyeol memberikan kode pada Jongin untuk berbicara. Chanyeol sadar dia tidak ahli dalam menangani masalah seperti ini, makanya dia tidak pernah lama kalau pacaran.

"Sehun," Jongin berkata pelan, "kau belajar sangat keras untuk ujian. Kau tetap belajar saat aku dan Chanyeol tidur. Makan siang pun kami tidak bisa bertemu denganmu karena kau belajar. Jujur aku dan Chanyeol takut mengganggumu."

"Tapi kalian tidak pernah menggangguku." Sehun menyanggah.

Chanyeol mendengus tapi Jongin tetap meneruskan perkataannya, "Aku minta maaf karena aku dan Chanyeol terlalu serius bermain game sampai tidak bisa menjawab telponmu tapi sungguh kami tidak menghindarimu."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol seolah ingin mencari kebenaran disana.

Jongin mengangguk, dengan sigap dia berjalan ke kamar mereka untuk mengambil ponselnya, "Ponselku di kamar." Katanya sambil duduk kembali di sebelah Sehun, Jongin terlihat memainkan ponselnya sebentar sebelum berbicara lagi, "Lihatlah, ini jadwal ujianku dan Chanyeol, lalu ini jadwal ujianmu." Sehun terlihat memperhatikan gambar yang diperlihatkan oleh Chanyeol, "Jadwal ujianmu sangat berbeda dengan kami, saat kami kosong kau ada jadwal ujian. Aku dan Chanyeol pun tidak selalu mendapat jadwal yang sama, kebetulan saja jam selesai kami berdekatan. Kami tidak menghindarimu Hun." Jongin mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Maafkan aku ya." Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku harap aku bisa dengan mudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dalam pikiranku. Kadang aku berharap bisa semudah orang lain yang menjelaskan kenapa mereka depresi, mungkin karena dipukuli orang tuanya atau diusir dari rumah. Tapi kehidupanku baik-baik saja kan? Aku juga bingung kenapa aku merasa seperti ini."

"Sehun," Chanyeol memanggilnya pelan, " _you're not alone in this. You're important for me, for us. You need to know that we are not on this earth to see through one another, but to see one another through. We love you."_ Jongin mengangguk setuju, " _You know, I can't really understand what you are feeling, but I, we can offer our compassion."_

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, "Kenapa aku tidak menemukan kalian dari dulu ya?"

Chanyeol tertawa, " _Do you want a hug? I saw Jongin gave you one before._ "

Tanpa menjawab Sehun pun memeluk Chanyeol. "Jong, aku bersumpah Sehun duluan yang memelukku." Chanyeol berkata sambil membalas pelukan Sehun.

Jongin mendengus, "Kita mau lanjutkan gamenya atau tidak?" Lalu Sehun berbalik dan gantian memeluk Jongin.

"Nah sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya. Mau dilanjutkan atau tidak gamenya?" Chanyeol tahu pelukan Sehun pada Jongin pasti berbeda dengan pelukannya dan Sehun tadi.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kok." Sehun berkata masih dengan memeluk Jongin dari samping, sehingga tangan Jongin masih bisa memegang _stick_.

Jongin pun memulai permainan, "Curang! Aku belum siap Jong!" Dan sore itu mereka habiskan hanya dengan tertawa.

* * *

 _"Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" Sehun dapat merasakan dirinya menangis._

 _Chanyeol mendengus, "Dari awal pun aku sudah tidak tahan tinggal denganmu. Kau tidak bisa seproduktif aku dan Jongin. Jongin kasian padamu makanya dia mempertahankanmu tinggal disini."_

 _"Aku lelah dengan mood mu yang bisa tiba-tiba berubah. Kau menuntut kami untuk terus bersamamu tapi kau tidak bisa memberikan apa pun pada kami." Sehun melihat Jongin memandang jijik padanya, Chanyeol bahkan memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau melihat Sehun. "You are a disappointment Sehun."_

Sehun terbangun dengan nafas yang berat di kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Jongin. Dia bisa melihat Jongin tidur disebelahnya dengan nyenyak. Sehun mendudukan dirinya untuk mengatur nafasnya, _hanya mimpi_ pikirnya. Dia melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan yang dilihat adalah wajah Jongin yang memandangnya jijik, dia bisa merasakan nafasnya memberat lagi dan dapat merasakan kulitnya terbakar oleh rasa kecewa yang mereka tunjukkan padanya. Tatapan kecewa yang mereka berikan sama seperti yang Ayahnya selalu berikan padanya.

Dengan segera Sehun menuju kamar mandi, pandangannya kabur karena dia tidak sempat memakai kacamatanya. Dia tambah merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak bisa berguna maksimal untuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana untuk orang lain? Sehun membuka lemari kaca diatas wastafel mereka. Sehun mengambil pisau cukur yang biasa digunakannya dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Sehun mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke lengan kirinya. Satu goresan dan dia merasakan nafasnya mulai teratur, rasa lega perlahan menyelimutinya. Sampai dia melihat ke kaca dan memandang mata Jongin yang berdiri memperhatikannya dari pintu kamar mandi. Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dia tidak menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Pisau cukur pun terjatuh dari tangannya.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun perlahan, dia menendang pisau cukur yang dijatuhkan Sehun tadi. "Maaf." Jongin mendengar Sehun berbisik. Dengan perlahan Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun dan menuntunnya keluar dari kamar mandi, Jongin mendudukan Sehun di ruang tengah, masih belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sementara Sehun benar-benar takut Jongin marah padanya, "Maaf." Bisik Sehun sekali lagi. Tapi Jongin seperti tidak mendengar malah berdiri untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Jongin kembali dan langsung menangani luka goresan Sehun tadi. "Jongin maafkan aku." Sehun sudah ingin menangis sekarang.

Jongin menempelkan plester di luka Sehun, "Lain kali kau mau melakukan ini, langsung di skip saja ke menempelkan plester." Lalu Jongin memeluk Sehun.

"Kau tidak marah padaku Jongin? Aku melanggar janjiku." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Tidak marah bukan berarti aku membenarkan perbuatanmu." Jawab Jongin. "Lagi pula aku tidak punya hak untuk marah padamu Sehun."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin, "Kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku Jongin?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar kemudian tertawa, Sehun memandangnya bingung. "Kau mau mengakui kalau kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan?" Jongin bertanya. Sehun terdiam dan bagi Jongin ini cukup untuk menjawab pertanyannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Seperti yang ku katakan, aku akan menunggu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah atau berhutang karena menurutmu aku terlalu baik padamu." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Jongin sebagai rasa terima kasihnya, "Ayo tidur lagi, kali ini kau tidak boleh terlalu jauh dariku ya." Jongin berkata.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Jongin ke kamar mereka. Sehun tidur dengan berbantalkan tangan Jongin malam itu. Sehun menepis ingatannya tentang wajah Jongin yang memandangnya jijik dan Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak mau melihatnya, itu hanya mimpi. Karena kenyataannya Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak akan mengingkari janji mereka dan meninggalkan Sehun.

* * *

Karena ujian tengah semester mereka sudah selesai, mereka pun kembali ke rutinitas awal. Sehun berangkat dengan Chanyeol pagi ini. Yang berbeda adalah Chanyeol bersikeras untuk mengantarkan Sehun sampai ke kelasnya.

"Kenapa sih kau harus mengantarkanku sampai ke kelas segala?" Gerutu Sehun.

"Perintah Tuan Kim." Jawab Chanyeol ringan.

Sehun mendengus, "Aku tidak pernah setuju." Sehun tidak suka sebenarnya kalau harus jadi pusat perhatian seperti sekarang, dia berjalan sendiri saja orang memperhatikannya, apa lagi jika dia berdua dengan Chanyeol seperti ini. Chanyeol sendiri terlihat tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadap mereka, seperti sudah terbiasa, Sehun berharap suatu saat nanti dia bisa seperti Chanyeol dan Jongin yang tidak masalah saat menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Dua lawan satu, mau tidak mau kau harus setuju Sehun." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menjawab ringan. "Lagi pula kau hanya tinggal berjalan bersamaku atau Jongin. Bukankah menambah _quality time_ kita adalah hal yang kau usahakan dari dulu?"

"Iya sih, aku merasa seperti anak TK saja kalau begini Chan."

" _Nonsense._ Aku tidak melihatmu menggantungkan botol minum di lehermu." Akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas Sehun. Sehun langsung masuk dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang sudah datang duluan, tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol masih mengikutinya.

Sampai Baekhyun berkata, " _Good_ _Morning Daddy Park_."

Sehun mengerang melihat Baekhyun kembali _flirting_ dengan Chanyeol, " _Good morning Byun Baekhyun_." Chanyeol membalas dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengantar Sehun sampai ke kelas, apa Sehun sedang sakit?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Baekhyun yang matanya hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Anakku yang satu ini memang sedang manja-manjanya, jadi aku terpaksa mengantarkannya sampai kelas." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada bisnis yang biasa digunakan Tuan Park.

"Anakmu hmm?" Baekhyun berbisik.

"Iya. Anak keduaku setelah Jongin. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjaganya selagi aku dan Jongin tidak ada disampingnya, tolong belikan dia makan dulu kalau dia lapar." Chanyeol berbisik, "Dia akan sangat boros kalau memegang uang sendiri."

Sehun pun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, "Pergi kau menyebalkan!" Chanyeol pun tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan Baekhyun langsung bertanya, "Sebenarnya hubungan kalian bertiga itu bagaimana sih? Kenapa Chanyeol menganggapmu anak? Kau bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol? Atau dengan Jongin juga? Jawab Sehun!" Sehun mengerang, _It's gonna be a long day._

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka pindah ke apartment, Sehun pulang ke rumahnya. Ibunya sudah mengingatkan Sehun dari awal minggu agar pada akhir pekan ini dia bisa pulang dulu ke rumahnya. Kadang Sehun kagum pada orang yang rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di jalan terkena macet hanya untuk pulang ke rumah, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu rumah itu dimana.

Sehun diantarkan Jongin untuk pulang. Demi apapun Sehun sudah menolak, tapi Jongin bersikeras. Katanya sekalian dia juga mau pulang. Chanyeol yang tahu mereka pulang pun memutuskan untuk pulang juga daripada sendirian di apartment.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" Jongin bertanya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Sehun mendengus.

"Kau pernah coba menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Ayahmu?" Sebenarnya diantara mereka bertiga Jongin merasa kalau Sehun itu orang yang paling bisa 'diperbaiki' kehidupannya. Jadi Jongin akan mencoba membantunya sedikit-sedikit.

"Pernah. Tapi tidak berakhir baik. Aku berhenti mencoba sejak itu." Sehun memandang jalanan di depannya, "Di depan belok kiri."

Jongin mengangguk dan membelokkan mobilnya. "Kau mau mencobanya lagi sekarang? Setelah tiga bulan kalian tidak bertemu."

Sehun terdiam, "Mungkin aku akan coba." Jongin menepikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang ditunjuk Sehun. "Aku mau bertanya padamu." Kata Sehun

"Bertanya apa?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyukaiku?"

Jongin tidak menyangka, dari semua waktu mereka bersama, Sehun memilih saat ini untuk melontarkan pertanyaan ini. "Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

"Aku sudah memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya dengan harapan kau akan berani juga menjawabnya."

"Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu saat kau cedera, _when I saw you in that bed, I realized how the thought of you dying terrified me._ " Jongin akhirnya mengakui.

"Aku mau minta maaf karena aku pernah berbicara kalau Yifan cinta pertamaku. Setelah ku ingat lagi, waktu kita kecil dulu kau lah orang yang pertama memintaku menikah denganmu." Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi terkejut Jongin.

"Kau ingat?"

* * *

 _ **18 years ago**_

Jongin menggigit bibirnya menahan sedih karena tidak ada orang yang mau berbicara dengannya. Kata Ibunya Jongin dia akan bertemu dengan anak baik disini, anak yang sudah dikenalkan dengannya dulu. Dia melihat ke arah jendela, jelas saja Ibunya sudah bergabung dengan ibu-ibu yang lain. Ini tidak menyenangkan. Kenapa acara ini memisahkan anak dengan orang tuanya sih?

Saat dia baru saja ingin berdiri, seorang anak laki-laki duduk di seberangnya. Jongin sampai terkejut karena melihat kecantikan anak itu, kalau bukan karena pakaiannya Jongin akan mengira dia perempuan. Mata cokelatnya terlihat bersinar sekali. Terlihat seperti malaikat di kartun yang sering ditontonnya. "Matamu cantik." Jongin berkata. Anak lelaki tadi tersenyum, membuat Jongin tersenyum juga.

"Matamu juga cantik." Anak lelaki tadi berkata.

Jongin bersyukur akhirnya dia sudah menemukan teman. Anak tadi bernama Oh Sehun. Ibunya bilang dia akan mempunyai banyak teman tapi hanya Sehun yang mau mengajaknya berbicara. _Sehun saja cukup,_ pikir Jongin.

Ada rasa menyenangkan di perutnya saat mereka bermain bersama. Jongin sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai sahabatnya. "Kau mau menjadi sahabatku?"

"Asal kau menjadi sahabatku juga." Sehun menjawab, yang tentu saja disetujui Jongin dengan senang hati.

Mereka sedang makan siang bersama saat ini. Jongin membuka bekal yang dibuat Ibunya begitu pula Sehun. Jongin kebingungan melihat bekal Sehun yang penuh dengan sayuran. "Kenapa kau memakan sayuran saja?" Jongin bertanya.

"Karena aku akan kuat kalau aku memakan sayuran. Kata Ibu untuk tumbuh kuat aku harus memakan banyak sayuran." Sehun menjelaskan dengan bangga.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sampai dia teringat perkataan Pamannya, "Karena kita bersahabat dan aku menyukaimu, kita harus menikah!" Jongin yakin sekali begitulah cara kerjanya kalau meminta orang untuk menikah dengannya.

Jongin berusaha tidak bergerak saat mata cokelat Sehun memandangnya. Jongin tidak yakin apa Sehun mau menerimanya. Bukankah dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk bertanya?

"Hanya jika kau memberikanku puddingmu." Sehun menjawab.

Jongin menunduk, memandang pudding cokelatnya dan menggigit bibirnya ragu. Dia sangat menyukai pudding.. tapi dia lebih menyukai Sehun. "Oke." Katanya cepat dan memberikan puddingnya pada Sehun agar dia tidak perlu melihatnya lagi.

"Kita sudah menikah." Sehun berbisik pelan. "Aku belum pernah menikah sebelumnya."

"Aku juga." Jongin menjawab ringan sambil meneruskan makan siangnya.

* * *

"Ya ampun itu memalukan sekali. Kenapa kau harus mengingatnya sih?" Jongin berkata saat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tadinya aku lupa sampai kau mengaku sejak kapan kau mempunyai rasa padaku." Sehun menjawab.

"Oh aku benci cara otakmu bekerja kalau begitu. Banyak sekali hal memalukan yang kita lakukan saat masih kecil dulu." Jongin mengerang.

"Mungkin kita bisa diskusikan nanti saat kembali ke apartment, karena sekarang aku harus masuk dulu." Sehun berkata.

"Lebih baik tidak usah didiskusikan saja." Jongin mengeluh.

"Dan rumahmu masih jauh dari sini." Sehun meneruskan seolah dia tidak mendengar omongan Jongin. Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan memeluk Jongin dari samping, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku Jongin."

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun semampunya, "Besok ku jemput jam lima ya?"

"Boleh, kalau kau mau menemui Ayahku dulu." Sehun berkata sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin. Sementara Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, berbicara dengan Ayahnya Sehun bukan sesuatu yang berani dia lakukan sekarang. Dia harus memastikan urusan Yifan selesai dulu sebelum kembali berbicara dengan Tuan Oh.

* * *

 _ **Hugging is a good medicine.**_

 _ **It transfers energy and gives the person hugged an emotional lift.**_

 _ **You need four hugs a day for survival.**_

 _ **Eight hugs for maintenance.**_

 _ **And twelve hugs for growth.**_

 _ **Scientists say that hugging is a form of communication because it can say things you don't have the word for.**_

 _ **And the nicest thing about a hug is that you usually can't give one without getting one.**_

 _ **(Anonymous)**_


	6. Second Opinion

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya diatas paha Sehun yang diberi bantal, lalu memperhatikan Chanyeol yang ikut-ikutan bersandar pada Sehun.

"Aku masih sebal ya pada kalian." Sehun berkata, walaupun tidak mendorong Jongin atau Chanyeol menjauh. Sehun hanya mendengar gumaman sebagai balasan atas perkataannya. "Kau janji menjemputku jam lima Jongin." Sehun menekan pipi Jongin yang terdapat luka lebam sehingga Jongin meringis kesakitan. "Dan ku kira kau masih di rumah nenekmu Chanyeol." Sehun menjambak rambut panjang Chanyeol, kesal.

"Sakit Sehun!" Baru Sehun melepaskan jambakannya dari rambut Chanyeol.

"Lalu sekarang kalian pulang dengan muka babak belur begini. Kalian itu habis berkelahi dengan siapa?" Jelas sekali Sehun menahan amarahnya. Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan mereka pulang dengan muka babak belur begini kan? Belum lagi kalau Ayah mereka yang suka mengabari mendadak untuk bertemu. Sehun mau bilang apa?

"Yifan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lucu sekali Chan." Sehun mendengus.

"Tanya Jongin kalau kau tidak percaya padaku. Kau memang selalu lebih percaya pada Jongin." Kata Chanyeol sebal.

Seperti tidak mendengar keluhan Chanyeol, Sehun bertanya pada Jongin, "Kalian habis bertengkar dengan siapa Jongin?"

"Yifan." Jawab Jongin ringan.

" _Why the hell you guys met him?_ " Sehun kebingungan. Chanyeol berdiri kearah dapur dan mengambil es batu dari kulkas. Seperti menghindar dari pertanyaan Sehun. "Jong?" Sehun mengelus pipi lebam Jongin yang tadi ditekannya.

Dengan mata yang terpejam, Jongin menikmati sentuhan Sehun di wajahnya, "Aku meminta Ayahmu untuk menjodohkanku denganmu." Seketika gerakan tangan Sehun berhenti. " _You knew about my feeling towards you_." Jongin meneruskan, masih dengan mata terpejam. "Aku hanya ingin mendapat restu dari Ayahmu."

Lama Sehun terdiam, "Ayah menyuruhmu menemui Yifan?"

Jongin membuka matanya, "Tidak. Ayahmu ingin memastikan kalau kau benar-benar sudah selesai dengannya."

Sehun tersenyum miris, "Bahkan Ayah tidak percaya saat aku bilang aku benar-benar ingin menghilangkan Yifan dari hidupku. Kadang aku bertanya sebenarnya siapa yang punya perasaan pada Yifan?"

"Kadang dalam hidup kau butuh _second opinion_ dari orang lain." Chanyeol berkata. " _Just saying_. Mungkin Ayahmu melihat yang aku lihat, tentang Yifan yang masih punya efek terhadapmu kalau kalian bertemu."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Lalu kenapa kalian malah menemui Yifan?"

Chanyeol mendengus, "Itu urusan kalian berdua saja, aku mau tidur." Lalu Chanyeol berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Sebentar Jongin, aku bersihkan lukamu dulu." Sehun mengangkat kepala Jongin dan berdiri untuk mengambil kotak P3K mereka. Sehun meminta Jongin duduk dan mengompres lebam Jongin dengan es batu lalu membersihkan lukanya yang berdarah.

"Aku ingin memastikan Yifan tidak kembali menghubungimu lagi, jadi ku buat kekasihnya tahu masalah Yifan yang masih sering menghubungimu. Tentu saja dia lebih percaya pada Yifan. Yifan mengajakku bertemu, jadi aku mengajak Chanyeol ikut denganku. Kalau tidak karena Chanyeol mungkin lukaku akan lebih parah dari ini."

"Darimana kau bisa memastikan kalau dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi?" Sehun meneteskan obat merah pada luka Jongin yang membuat Jongin meringis.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan itu. Yang bisa kupastikan adalah kau tidak akan kembali padanya." Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa." Sehun berkata pelan.

"Kau bisa Sehun. Pertanyaannya, apa kau mau memastikan dirimu agar tidak kembali pada Yifan?"

"Boleh tidak kau jadi kekasihku saja untuk memastikan aku tidak kembali pada Yifan?"

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, "Sebesar apa pun keinginanku untuk menjadikanmu kekasihku, tidakkah kau berpikir itu sangat jahat untuk menjadikanku pelarianmu dari Yifan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, sebenarnya apa sih yang bagus dari Yifan sampai aku tidak bisa melupakannya?" Sehun kalau sedang begini kelihatan lucu sekali.

Jongin sampai tertawa mendengarnya, "Mulai dari sekarang lihat aku saja, atau sesekali lihat Chanyeol karena kami yang bergantian menjagamu."

Giliran Sehun yang tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku yakin kita butuh banyak istirahat karena besok kita ada kelas pagi."

"Aku malas datang ke kampus dengan muka begini, bolos saja bagaimana?" Jongin mengerang.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ajak Chanyeol juga."

"Tidak bisa, besok aku ada kuis penting. Tapi sebelum jam 12 aku akan balik lagi, karena kelas besok membosankan semua." Chanyeol berteriak dari kamarnya.

"Kau menguping ya!" Sehun berkata sebal. Tadinya Sehun ingin menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa di kamarnya, tapi Jongin menariknya masuk ke kamar duluan. Mau bagaimana pun Jongin lebih kuat dari Sehun. Akhirnya malam ini Sehun tertidur dengan tekad kalau besok dan seterusnya dia tidak ingin mengenal Yifan lagi.

* * *

Sehun dan Jongin pada akhirnya membolos kelas sampai tiga hari sedangkan Chanyeol hanya datang ke kelas yang dianggapnya penting lalu kembali ke apartment. Mereka bahkan tidak keluar dari apartment kecuali untuk membeli makan.

Maka dari itu di kamis pagi saat Jongin meninggalkan Sehun dikelasnya, Sehun langsung diserbu pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, "Kau kemana saja sih Sehun? Sakit? Aku menelpon ponselmu tapi tidak aktif. Kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Chanyeol datang ke kampus hari senin kemarin dengan wajah lebam begitu, lalu kau tidak masuk, lalu kata temanku Jongin juga tidak masuk. Tadinya kalau hari ini kau tidak masuk juga aku akan mendatangai apartment kalian untuk melihat apa kalian masih hidup." Kadang-kadang Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bisa berbicara secepat itu. "Dan karena kau tidak masuk, aku jarang sekali bisa melihat Chanyeol dari dekat."

Sehun memandang Baekhyun jengah, "Kenapa tidak kau hampiri saja Chanyeol lalu tanya kenapa mukanya babak belur?"

Yang tadinya Sehun kira mata Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih lebar, ternyata bisa melebar, "Kau ini tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Lagipula rencanaku kan belum matang, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti mantan-mantan Chanyeol yang lain."

"Kalau kau sudah menjadi kekasihnya Chanyeol baru aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu." Baekhyun terlihat membuka mulutnya lagi ingin berbicara, tapi Sehun memotongnya, "Sekarang lebih baik kita belajar, sudah tiga hari aku membolos, aku ketinggalan apa saja?"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya.

Jumat ini memang tidak ada yang berencana untuk pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol pun pulang terlambat karena ada urusan organisasi di fakultasnya. Seharian kemarin dia selalu mengeluh dan bersumpah demi Tuhan kalau dia tidak ingin ikut-ikutan masalah politik seperti itu. Tapi Kyungsoo menjebaknya, sepertinya dia masih marah karena diputuskan oleh Chanyeol begitu saja.

Jadi Sehun dan Jongin hanya memesan makanan Thailand untuk makan malam mereka dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game sampai Chanyeol pulang, rencananya. Tapi suara bel membuyarkan rencana mereka.

Jongin yang membukakan pintu karena dia kira Yifan datang lagi, tapi ternyata bukan Yifan yang datang, "Ibu?" Jongin terkejut melihat Ibunya membawa banyak sekali _paper bag_ yang polos maupun dengan print-an merk terkenal.

"Ibu berterima kasih sekali kalau kau mau membantu Ibu membawa belanjaan Ibu atau setidaknya menyingkir dari pintu agar Ibu bisa masuk dan menyimpan semua belanjaan Ibu." Jelas sekali sindirannya.

Dengan segera Jongin mengambil berbagai macam _paper bag_ dari tangan ibunya dan menutup pintu setelah Ibunya masuk. Jongin menggelengkan kepala melihat belanjaan Ibunya, entah bagaimana bisa Ibunya bertahan membawa belanjaan sebanyak ini dari bawah tanpa meminta bantuan supir.

"Apa kabar Bi?" Sehun dengan sopan menyapa Nyonya Kim.

"Punya anak seperti Jongin dan kakaknya serta punya suami seperti Ayahnya Jongin tentu saja aku sehat." Nyonya Kim memeluk Sehun, "Dan kau seharusnya tidak memanggilku Bibi, kau dan Chanyeol itu sudah seperti anakku sendiri."

"Ibu ini mau disimpan dimana?" Terdengar suara Jongin dari belakang mereka, masih kesusahan membawa semua barang belanjaan ibunya.

"Ah aku hampir lupa." Dengan segera Nyonya Kim mengambil beberapa _paper bag_ dan berkata, "Itu untuk mengisi kulkas kalian, sekalian dibereskan saja Jongin." Jongin menahan dengusannya dengan sabar dan menuruti perkataan ibunya. "Nah Sehun lihatlah Ibu beli apa untuk kalian." Dengan penuh semangat Nyonya Kim mengeluarkan beberapa kemeja dari _paper bag_ pertama dan beberapa barang lainnya.

"Banyak sekali Bi.. Bu." Dengan segera Sehun mengganti panggilannya sebelum Nyonya Kim menyadari.

"Ini buat kalian bertiga, tadi Ibu sedang berbelanja untuk mengisi kulkas kalian dan melihat barang bagus baru datang, ya sudah Ibu belikan sekalian. Ini kemeja untuk kalian, ukurannya sama karena ku kira kalian badannya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh. Lalu ini ada sepatu juga, ada tas.."

"Kemeja kami masih bagus Bu, sepatu juga, tas juga, kenapa dibelikan lagi? Boros sekali." Jongin kembali dari urusannya menata kulkas.

"Aissh kau ini bukan masalah bagus atau tidaknya, orang-orang bisa bosan kalau melihatmu terus dengan pakaian yang sama, dikiranya kau tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli pakaian lagi. Lagipula ini _season_ baru, Ibu yakin belum ada yang punya sepatu dan tas model begini di kampus kalian." Dan Ibu Jongin menjelaskan lagi betapa pentingnya menjaga penampilan untuk memperlihatkan siapa mereka.

Pintu terbuka saat Ibu Jongin masih berbicara dan masuklah Chanyeol dengan membawa plastik penuh bir, "Chanyeol kau ini kenapa malam sekali baru pulang?" Nyonya Kim langsung berdiri menghampiri Chanyeol yang bingung mau disembunyikan dimana plastik yang dibawanya.

"Ibu kesini mendadak sekali." Kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk Nyonya Kim.

"Kau membawa apa itu?" Seolah tidak mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, Nyonya Kim menunjuk ke arah plastik. "Jongin kau sudah bilang pada Chanyeol kan kalau dia harus menghentikan kebiasaannya minum bir?"

Jongin yang baru saja ingin pindah duduk ke sebelah Sehun pun menengok, "Sudah, tapi dia tidak mau mendengar." _Rasakan kau,_ Jongin berkata tanpa suara pada Chanyeol saat Ibunya sudah kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau ini tidak baik terlalu banyak mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol begitu. Sekarang kau masih muda, belum terasa akibatnya, coba nanti kalau kau sudah seumur Ayahmu, perut membuncit jalan sedikit saja sakit. Kesehatan itu harus dijaga dari dini.." Dan Nyonya Kim terus berceramah tentang pentingnya menjaga kesehatan, istirahat teratur dan lain sebagainya.

"Aku mengerti Bu. Ngomong-ngomong Ibu berbelanja apa saja?" Dan dengan itu perhatian Nyonya Kim kembali teralihkan pada barang-barang yang dibawanya tadi sementara Chanyeol dengan sembunyi-sembunyi menyimpan plastik bawaannya.

* * *

"Ibumu itu Jong, aku tidak mengerti dia mendapat kekuatan berbicara sepanjang itu dengan satu tarikan nafas dari mana." Chanyeol berkata setelah Jongin kembali dari mengantar Ibunya ke mobil.

"Yang kau bicarakan itu Ibuku! Hati-hatilah!" Kata Jongin kesal.

"Kalau kau sudah lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Baekhyun mungkin kau akan tahu kalau Baekhyun bisa berbicara lebih cepat dari Ibunya Jongin." Sehun meneruskan.

"Menurutmu kalau aku melaksanakan pendekatan yang lebih dari sekarang bagaimana Hun?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya, seolah baru ingat kalau sudah cukup lama dia tidak mempunyai kekasih.

"Jangan sekarang, sebentar lagi kan ujian akhir, kalau GPA mu rendah bagaimana?" Jongin mengingatkan.

"Ujian akhir masih akan datang setiap enam bulan sekali, tapi Baekhyun kan cuma ada satu, bagaimana menurutmu Hun?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, kalian berdua itu sebenarnya saling suka tidak sih? Kau bilang mau mengamati Baekhyun dulu lalu Baekhyun bilang dia belum mematangkan rencananya untuk mendekatimu, alasannya tidak ingin berakhir seperti mantanmu yang sebelum-sebelumnya, maksudku apa susahnya dijalani saja dulu ya kan? Kalau cocok yang lanjutkan, kalau tidak ya sudah." Sehun berkata gemas.

"Tentu kau tidak mengerti Hun, karena Jongin masih seperti itu, coba nanti kalau Jongin sudah memintamu jadi kekasihnya." Chanyeol membalas.

"Tidak usah membawa-bawa namaku begitu Chan. Mana adil kalau kau membandingkan aku denganmu." Kata Jongin sambil menyiapkan game yang akan dimainkannya dan Sehun.

" _Who told you life was fair? They clearly are filthy liars_." Kata Chanyeol membuat yang lain tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

 ** _Let the people who love you remind you of the goodness you can't see when your mind and the mirror are full of lies._**

 ** _It is easy to be cruel to yourself when you're scared or lonely or doubtful, but please remember that in these times,_**

 ** _you are unreliable source._**

 ** _Always get a second opinion._**

 ** _Believe that those who love you see what is worth loving._**


	7. End Game

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Sehun menggerutu sepanjang jalan pulang ke apartment karena seharusnya hari ini Chanyeol lah yang mengantarnya pulang. Tapi karena Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun lebih membutuhkannya dia meminta Sehun pulang sendiri. Lagipula berjalan ke apartment tidak akan memakan waktu lama, sepuluh menit juga sampai. Sehun bersumpah akan mengadukan perbuatan Chanyeol pada Jongin nanti, kalau Jongin sudah pulang ke apartment mereka.

Sementara Baekhyun saat ini sedang mati-matian menahan senyumannya agar tidak terlalu lebar. Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa dibonceng Chanyeol lagi, walaupun dalam hati Baekhyun tidak enak juga karena membuat Sehun pulang jalan kaki. Tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menepis perasaan tidak enaknya. Sesekali kan tidak apa-apa Sehun pulang jalan kaki, selama ini dia sudah enak sekali pulang pergi ke kampus dengan Chanyeol atau Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana dulu sebelum pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suaranya yang teredam helm.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menahan jeritannya, dia tidak boleh terlalu menampakkan kalau dirinya sangat ingin bertemu dan jalan bersama Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin sama dengan mantan-mantannya Chanyeol yang lain, "Kau mau makan dulu?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin, walaupun Chanyeol pasti tidak akan bisa terlalu mendengar suaranya yang teredam helm.

"Aku tahu tempat makanan Thailand yang enak, kau mau?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Boleh, aku sudah lama juga tidak makan makanan Thailand." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, padahal sesungguhnya Baekhyun memang tidak pernah makan makanan Thailand sebelumnya.

Chanyeol membelokkan motornya ke arah kiri dan memasukki bangunan yang sepertinya restoran Thailand yang dibicarakan Chanyeol tadi. Tempatnya memang tidak terlalu besar dari luar, tapi begitu masuk ke dalam kita bisa melihat banyak pajangan khas Thailand yang berbau gajah atau foto tempat-tempat di Thailand dan beberapa tulisan Thailand yang melihatnya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun pusing.

Chanyeol mengarahkan mereka ke meja yang dibuat untuk dua orang, setelah duduk berhadapan dan pelayan mengantarkan buku menu, Chanyeol bertanya, "Kau mau pesan apa?"

Baekhyun inginnya tidak terlihat kebingungan melihat menunya tapi dia tidak bisa, karena sungguh dia tidak mengerti satu kata pun yang ada di buku menu ini, "Kau ada rekomendasi makanan enak disini tidak?"

"Aku sudah memilihkan tempat makan untuk kita, akan sangat arogan sekali kalau aku juga memilihkan apa yang kau makan kan?" Chanyeol tahu sekali kalau Baekhyun sebenarnya bingung ingin memilih apa. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil mencoba memahami apa yang ada di menu, "Makanan disini hampir semuanya enak, Sehun suka sekali makanan disini. Dia bilang kalau disini yang masak orang Thailand asli, jadi rasanya lebih enak."

Baekhyun masih mengangguk pelan sambil merutuki Sehun karena dia bisa memakan apa saja, "Aku mau pesan ini saja, dan minum ini." Baekhyun menunjuk menunya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan memanggil pelayan, siap untuk memesan. Tak satu kata pun dari nama menu yang diucapkan Chanyeol dimengerti Baekhyun, dia hanya berdoa dia tidak memesan makanan aneh, karena tadi dia hanya melihat yang bentuk ayamnya terlihat jelas, jadi dia yakin dia tidak akan salah pilih.

"Jadi Baek, ku dengar kau menyusun rencana untuk mendekatiku." Chanyeol berkata setelah pelayan pergi dari meja mereka.

Baekhyun tertegun, tentu saja Chanyeol tahu, Sehun kan lebih dulu mengenal Chanyeol daripada Baekhyun. "Sehun yang bilang?"

"Jangan salahkan Sehun, kau memanggilku _Daddy_." Chanyeol berkata seolah jelas sekali tendensi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk karena ekspresi Chanyeol terlihat menakutkan sekali tadi, Baekhyun tahu kalau sudah menyangkut urusan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin akan menjadi sangat posesif. Baekhyun jadi iri. "Kalau iya memangnya kau mau melarangku?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita makan dulu." Tepat sekali pelayan mengantarkan makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan. Sesekali Chanyeol menanyakan hal-hal ringan pada Baekhyun, tentang kuliah, tentang keluarga, tentang Sehun, yang akan dijawab dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun.

Selesai makan Chanyeol bertanya, "Kau mau melakukan hal yang menyenangkan tidak?"

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu menu di buku menu, "Ini rasanya enak sekali dan kita bisa mendapatkannya gratis." Chanyeol berkata yakin.

"Aku tidak mau mencuri." Baekhyun berkata tegas.

"Mereka akan memberikannya dengan ikhlas kok. Kau ikuti saja petunjukku." Sekali lagi Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun akhirnya mengikuti, setampan apa pun Chanyeol tapi Sehun sudah memperingatkannya kalau Chanyeol itu memang suka bertingkah aneh dan diluar nalar.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, "Nah itu makanan dipiringmu kan masih sisa sedikit, coba kunyah lalu kau muntahkan di tissue ini." Chanyeol memberikan selembar tissue pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol selagi Chanyeol memanggil pelayan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Kata Chanyeol pada pelayan itu.

"Kalian tidak punya uang untuk membayar makanan kalian?" Pelayan itu langsung bertanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Temanku ini, kekasihku maksudnya, dia terkena kanker otak stadium akhir." Baekhyun ingin protes rasanya dikatai begitu, "Dia saja memuntahkan apa yang dimakannya tadi." Chanyeol menunjuk tissue yang di pegang Baekhyun, "Dia ingin sekali makan makanan ini." Chanyeol menunjuk buku menu, "Tapi uang kami hanya cukup untuk membayar makanan yang sudah kami pesan. Bolehkan kami mendapatkan sedikit saja makanan ini." Pelayan tersebut terlihat berpikir, "Tolonglah, kekasihku hanya ingin mencicipinya sedikit, bahkan mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mencoba makanan ini."

Wajah pelayan wanita itu melunak, "Baiklah, kuberi kalian jatah karyawanku ya." Pelayan tersebut mengusap lengan Baekhyun, "Kau beruntung mempunyai kekasih yang tidak malu melakukan apa pun untukmu seperti dia." Lalu pelayan tersebut pergi.

Chanyeol terkekeh didepannya sementara Baekhyun memandangnya tidak percaya. "Kau bilang aku kanker otak stadium akhir Chanyeol."

"Sebentar lagi, kau hanya perlu berakting sebentar lagi sampai makanannya datang." Kata Chanyeol masih terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus melihat Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berhenti terkekeh, "Kau bahkan bisa membeli berpuluh-puluh piring kalau kau mau, dia memberikan jatah karyawannya padamu loh."

Pelayan tersebut kembali dan memberikan mereka dua porsi dari menu yang ditunjuk Chanyeol tadi, "Ini banyak sekali." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Melawan penyakit itu butuh banyak tenaga." Pelayan tersebut mengusap tangan Baekhyun sekali lagi, "Kau kurus sekali."

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak." Chanyeol berkata dengan mata yang berkaca, bukan karena terharu tapi karena dia terlalu banyak tertawa.

Dengan cepat mereka menghabiskan makanan tersebut karena memang rasanya enak sekali, Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Chanyeol membayar semua pesanan mereka termasuk dua porsi makanan tambahan tadi dan langsung keluar sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. Membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat cepat. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau pelayan tersebut akan percaya pada akting kita."

Baekhyun dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya, sebenarnya dia kesal Chanyeol menganggap semua hanya acting, Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang terbawa perasaan.

"Kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku sungguhan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berkata serius.

"Aku mau, tapi aku tidak mau berakhir seperti mantan kekasihmu sebelumnya." Baekhyun berkata.

"Kekasihku yang sebelumnya tidak mau ku ajak menggila seperti tadi." Chanyeol mengatakannya masih dengan muka seriusnya. "Kau berbeda."

"Baiklah."

"Baiklah apa?"

"Kau jelas sekali tahu kalau aku memang ingin menjadi kekasihmu kan? Ku kira aktingnya sudah selesai." Baekhyun mendengus.

Chanyeol kembali merangkul Baekhyun, "Bersikap manislah sedikit pada kekasih barumu ini, kalau dia diambil orang bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengus, "Ku bakar apartmentmu nanti."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Bisa bahagia terus aku kalau kau begini." Entah kenapa perkataan Chanyeol yang ini membuat muka Baekhyun memerah.

* * *

Sementara Sehun telah selesai mengungkapkan kekesalannya yang ditinggal Chanyeol pada Jongin. "Sudah?" Jongin bertanya sementara Sehun mengatur nafasnya setelah bercerita panjang lebar.

"Sudah." Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film?" Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menyalakan tv dan mencari film apa yang sedang tayang.

"Kau tidak mau membelaku dulu? Chanyeol meninggalkanku demi Baekhyun loh, padahal dia bisa mengantarkanku sebentar baru mengantar Baekhyun, sekarang juga dia belum pulang, pasti makan diluar sama Baekhyun." Sehun kembali menggerutu.

"Kau mau kita makan diluar juga?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun.

"Aku sudah masak tadi sambil menunggumu pulang. Sebentar ku hangatkan dulu." Sehun beranjak ke dapur. Dia sebenarnya sangat suka memasak. Dulu dia pernah berpikir mungkin dia bisa menjadi koki professional saja, tapi Ayahnya melarang. Jadilah Sehun biasanya hanya membantu ibunya memasak, atau mencatat menu dari acara masak yang ditontonnya lalu mencobanya sendiri. Menambahkan bahan lain atau mengurangi bahan lainnya atau mengganti bahan dengan bahan yang ada.

Setelah selesai Sehun langsung mengambilkan untuknya dan Jongin. Sementara Jongin sudah dengan tenang menonton filmnya, " _Seriously Jongin,_ ini jumat malam, kenapa kau malah menonton _Little Mermaid,_ bukannya Gotham?" Sehun menyerahkan satu piringnya pada Jongin yang diambil dengan senang hati.

"Sebentar saja aku ingin berhenti berpikir, menonton kartun begini kan aku tidak perlu berpikir."

Sehun melihat para duyung berenang di layar tv mereka, mau tidak mau Sehun harus mengakui kalau _Disney_ itu kelemahannya yang lain selain DC.

Selesai makan mereka masih meneruskan menonton _Little Mermaid_ , "Kenapa ya Ariel bisa percaya begitu saja dengan pangeran yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya?"

"Karena dia pangeran." Jongin menjawab asal.

"Tapi kan Ariel juga putri." Sehun bersikeras.

"Rumput tetangga memang kadang terlihat lebih hijau." Jongin menjawab tidak nyambung.

"Terserah Jong, aku mau tidur saja. Aku butuh tenaga untuk mengeluh pada Chanyeol besok." Sehun ingin beranjak tapi tangannya ditahan Jongin.

"Temani aku saja disini." Jongin memeluk Sehun dan menyandarkan badannya di lengan sofa. Membuat Sehun bisa memanjangkan kakinya. Demi apa pun Jongin dan Sehun itu tinggi, kakinya panjang. Susah untuk mereka merasa nyaman dengan keadaan sofa yang sempit begitu, tapi Jongin terlihat tidak peduli dan masih meneruskan acara menontonnya.

"Kau tahu kita bisa berbaring lebih nyaman di tempat tidur." Sehun berkata, suaranya teredam di dada Jongin.

"Setelah filmnya habis kita bisa pindah ke kamar." Jongin menjawab pelan sambil tangannya mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Baiklah." Tapi gerakkan tangan Jongin membuatnya mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat Chanyeol pulang dengan senyum lebar bahagianya, tentu saja dengan menenteng bir di tangannya. Karena Chanyeol akan sangat malas mengisi persediaan kulkas mereka kecuali dengan bir.

* * *

Karena lagi-lagi Chanyeol memilih untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun, Sehun pun pulang sendirian. Dia sudah menelpon Jongin bahkan mencari Jongin di perpustakaan, tapi tetap tidak ketemu juga, kakinya juga sudah lelah, jadi Sehun memilih untuk pulang saja. Mungkin Jongin sudah di rumah kan.

Ini hari jumat, mereka bertiga pun tidak ada yang berencana pulang ke rumah. Tapi sepertinya Sehun akan menghabiskan kebanyakan waktunya hanya berdua dengan Jongin saja. Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Baekhyun. Jongin sampai bilang kalau Sehun terlihat cemburu karena selalu marah-marah kalau Chanyeol tidak pulang ke apartment sebelum jam 10. Tapi kan sebenarnya bukan begitu, salah tidak sih Sehun kalau merasa kehilangan? Sebelumnya kan dia mempunyai perhatian dari Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, walaupun Chanyeol tetap memperhatikannya juga sih, tapi kan tetap saja tidak sebanyak dulu. Tidak baik memang terbiasa menjadi prioritas orang lain.

"Sehun." Sehun mengerang mendengar suara itu. Padahal dia sudah sampai di depan pintu gedung apartmentnya.

Sehun berbalik untuk menghadap orang yang memanggilnya tadi, "Apa?"

"Kau berpacaran dengan si Jongin itu?" Yifan langsung bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Menjadi urusanku kalau dia memukuliku sampai babak belur kan? Bicara kalau aku tidak boleh menemuimu lagi. Memangnya kalian sudah berpacaran? Kenapa dia berani melarangku menemuimu?" Yifan mendekati Sehun, tapi Sehun tetap menjaga jaraknya dengan Yifan.

"Baguslah kalau kau juga babak belur. Agar kau tidak mengejar lelaki lain selain kekasihmu." Kata Sehun kesal.

Yifan menghela nafas, "Masalah itu, _I want to make amend with my past._ " Yifan mengulurkan tangannya, "Maafkan aku."

Sehun menerima tangan Yifan dan menjabatnya, "Aku maafkan." Kata Sehun pelan.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memberikanmu ini." Yifan memberikan amplop coklat yang sedari tadi dipegang di tangan kirinya.

Sehun mengambilnya, "Apa ini?"

"Undangan pernikahanku, ku harap kau, Jongin, dan temanmu yang ikut memukuliku bisa datang. Kita tidak harus benar-benar berteman, hanya memastikan kalau kita berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja _._ Kurasa itu juga akan baik untuk bisnis kita ke depannya kalau kau mau meneruskan kerjasama dengan perusahaanku mungkin." Yifan berkata cepat seperti dia sudah hafal apa yang ingin dia bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Aku mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu. Ku pastikan kita dalam keadaan baik-baik saja kalau dimasa yang akan datang kita akan bekerja sama dalam bisnis." Yifan terdiam tapi tidak beranjak, "Aku benar-benar berharap kau mendapatkan kebahagian dengan pasanganmu. Menemaninya bahkan disaat yang paling buruk baginya. Kau tahu kau bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik kan?"

"Dia yang merubahku, _he made me believe that love was forever and love could sustain us through every fight._ "

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku percaya dia merubahmu, kata-katamu sudah seperti penyair begitu."

"Sehun?" Jongin langsung menghampirinya, "Kenapa dia kesini? Dia mengganggumu?"

Yifan menghela nafas lagi, "Aku pergi dulu ya Sehun. Kau bisa pastikan pada kekasihmu kalau aku tidak mengganggumu kan?"

Sehun mengangguk dan Yifan pun meninggalkan keduanya, "Ayo Jongin, kau tidak mau masuk?" Sehun mendorong pintu menuju lobby apartment mereka.

"Mau apa dia menemuimu?" Jongin bertanya sambil menahan tangan Sehun agar berhenti berjalan.

"Dia mengantarkan ini." Sehun memberikan amplop coklat tadi pada Jongin.

Jongin kembali berjalan di sebelah Sehun sambil membaca isi amplop yang diberikan Sehun tadi. "Dia mau menikah? Umurnya berapa sih?"

"Apa penting kalau kau tahu berapa umurnya?"

"Memangnya dia tidak seumuran kita?"

"Kenapa sih kita suka sekali menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan?"

"Jadi kau mau datang?" Jongin menunjuk amplop yang dipegangnya saat Sehun membuka pintu apartment mereka.

"Menurutmu aku datang tidak? Dia juga mengundang kau dan Chanyeol sih."

"Benarkah? Ku kira dia akan menuntut aku dan Chanyeol karena sudah memukulinya." Jongin terlihat sekali terkejut.

"Kalian sih tidak percaya kalau aku juga bisa mengatur perasaanku sendiri. Kan kalau kalian percaya padaku kalian tidak perlu memukuli anak orang begitu." Sehun merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa kesayangan mereka.

"Tapi aku dan Chanyeol punya bukti kalau dia duluan yang memukulku Hun." Jongin bersikeras duduk di sofa yang di tiduri Sehun.

" _Don't care_." Gumam Sehun.

"Sehun kami itu membelamu ya." Jongin mengguncang badan Sehun agar Sehun membuka matanya.

Sehun mengerang dan membuka matanya, dia mendudukan dirinya bersandar pada lengan sofa agar Jongin punya lahan yang lebih luas untuk duduk, "Aku tahu dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Tapi kadang-kadang kalian memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, kalian tidak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk berpikir dan mengambil keputusan untuk diriku sendiri. Kalian sama saja seperti ayahku." Kata Sehun pelan.

Jongin terdiam mendengarnya, apa benar mereka terlalu mengatur Sehun? Apa benar sekarang mereka sudah berubah menjadi seperti ayah mereka? "Aku minta maaf." Jongin membalas pelan. "Sepertinya aku mengerti sekarang kenapa ayah kita benar-benar mengatur apa yang kita lakukan. Kurasa aku merasakan hal yang sama, aku hanya ingin kau tidak merasakan sakit dalam menjalani hidupmu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku justru terlalu mengekangmu. Aku minta maaf kalau aku malah menjadi sumber kesakitanmu."

"Jongin tidak bisakah kau jadi kekasihku?" Sehun bertanya setelah dia terdiam lama karena menyerap perkataan Jongin tadi.

"Kalau menurutmu kau sudah siap tentu saja aku mau. Kau tahu sendiri itu salah satu keinginan terbesarku." Jongin melihat ke mata Sehun untuk mencari adakah keraguan dalam mata coklat itu.

"Kurasa aku sudah siap sejak aku sadar kalau sebenarnya yang kurasakan pada Yifan itu bukan rasa sayang lagi, tapi rasa kesal karena aku tidak mendapatkan perhatiannya lagi sementara itu aku tidak melihatmu yang memberikan hampir semua perhatianmu kepadaku. Kau bahkan mau mengobati luka yang kubuat." Sehun mengambil jeda. "Kau tahu kenapa aku melukai diriku sendiri?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena aku merasakan sakit tapi aku tidak bisa melihat lukaku, karena aku ingin mengalahkan rasa sakit yang ada didalam dengan rasa sakit yang ku buat diluar."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun, mengusap bekas luka yang dibuat Sehun pelan, "Berbagilah kesakitanmu denganku, aku tidak berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu apa pun yang terjadi." Jongin mengernyit, "Aku tidak terdengar _cheesy_ kan?"

Sehun tertawa melihat Jongin yang mengernyit, " _Cheesy_ sekali sampai ku kira kau bukan Jongin tadi."

"Padahal aku dan Baekhyun tadinya ingin mempercepat proses kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih, sepertinya kalian tidak membutuhkan itu ya?" Chanyeol berjalan ke ruang tengah. Sehun dan Jongin bahkan tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol menguping mereka dari tadi.

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali menguping?" Sehun mengerang sebal.

"Aku tidak menguping, aku tidak sengaja mendengar, lagi pula kalian bicara keras sekali, tidak salah dong kalau telinga besarku mendengarnya." Chanyeol membela diri, "Jadi kenapa kalian tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk bersama?"

Jongin menunjuk amplop coklat yang disimpan di meja tadi. Chanyeol dengan segera mengambilnya untuk dikeluarkan isinya dan dibaca, "Waah ini serius?" Sehun mengangguk, "Lebamnya sudah hilang belum? Dia menikah besok loh."

Jongin dan Sehun terkejut. Mereka tidak tahu kalau besok lah tanggal pernikahan Yifan, karena Sehun tidak membuka isinya sedangkan Jongin hanya melihat namanya saja, "Dia mengundang kita untuk datang. Menurutmu kita datang tidak?"

"Benar juga, dia menuliskan Oh Sehun and friends, kenapa nama kita jadi seperti boyband begini?" Chanyeol mendengus. Serahkan pada Chanyeol untuk fokus pada sesuatu yang salah.

* * *

 _ **I don't wanna touch you**_

 _ **I don't wanna be**_

 _ **Just another ex-love**_

 _ **You don't wanna see**_

 _ **I don't wanna miss you**_

 _ **Like the other girls do**_

 _ **I don't wanna hurt you**_

 _ **I just wanna be**_

 _ **Drinkin' on a beach with**_

 _ **You all over me**_

 _ **I know what they all say**_

 _ **But I ain't tryna play**_

 _ **(Taylor Swift – End Game)**_


	8. Farewell

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

 _ **3 Years Later**_

"Jadi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak bisa apa kita tidak memikirkan masa depan dulu? Aku malas." Chanyeol membalas.

"Tidak bisa. Tahu sendiri Ayah kalian itu bagaimana kan? Ini saja aku sudah disuruh untuk memburu-buru skripsi kalian. _Hell,_ skripsiku saja belum selesai." Sehun mengeluh.

"Kau berbicara seperti Ayahmu tidak begitu saja." Chanyeol membalas kesal.

Sehun mendengus, "Ayahku begitu juga, makanya aku mau kalian cepat mengambil keputusan, biar aku tidak sendirian."

"Bagaimana pun aku ingin masa depanku melibatkan Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata pasrah, "Terserah kalian mau melanjutkan S2 atau langsung kerja."

"Bukannya kemarin kau bilang sudah bosan dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya.

" _What most people don't understand and what most romance novel fail to mention is that relationship requires effort beyond the initial courtship. It may be easy to come up with date ideas in the first few months, but after a while one runs out. Visit the museum? Done that. Dinner at fancy restaurant? Done that. And besides, neither of us really cares for the vagaries associated with travel. Ideas repeat themselves, energy wanes, and one starts to risk feeling boredom in the relationship."_ Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Tapi kau sudah cukup lama dengannya." Sehun bersikeras.

Bukannya Chanyeol yang menjawab, "Sayang." Panggil Jongin yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Pipi Sehun otomatis memerah, dia paling tidak bisa dipanggil _sayang,_ apalagi oleh Jongin, "Jangan bilang terserah juga Jongin." Kata Sehun cepat.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja kita baru selesai ujian akhir. Aku dan Chanyeol bahkan belum menyelesaikan proposal kami. Aku tahu proposalmu pun masih butuh revisi kan?"

"Tapi Ayah bilang.."

"Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau tidak ada dari kita yang bercerita kan Chanyeol?" Jongin mengatakannya tanpa melihat Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku bercerita pada mereka berarti aku sudah gila." Chanyeol membalas setelah meneguk birnya.

"Kau sudah mengabiskan tiga botol Chan, berhenti dulu." Sehun menegur Chanyeol.

"Ayolaah Hun, kita bahkan baru selesai ujian tadi siang. Otakku sedang tidak bisa berpikir nih." Balas Chanyeol.

Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya akan berteriak pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak akan peduli, Jongin pun ambil alih. Jongin menarik Sehun berdiri dari sofa dan menggiringnya ke kamar mereka, "Aku belum mengantuk Jongin, aku juga belum selesai bicara dengan Chanyeol." Tapi Jongin sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Mulutmu itu punya kegiatan yang lebih baik selain berbicara pada Chanyeol yang sedang setengah sadar." Dan Jongin mencium Sehun.

"Aku akan benar-benar menyewa apartement sendiri mulai bulan depan! Dasar kelinci!" Teriak Chanyeol dari ruang tengah.

* * *

 _ **6 Years Later**_

"Chanyeol kau terlambat lagi!" Ini masih pagi dan Sehun sudah meneriaki Chanyeol. Kadang-kadang Jongin sebal. Jongin juga ingin diteriakki Sehun.

"Posesif sekali sih Hun, kita kan sudah satu apartment, satu kantor juga. Kalau aku ingin menikmati waktuku dalam perjalanan ke kantor kan tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol berkata sambil berjalan ke arah ruangan mereka.

"Kau melewatkan satu _meeting_ , terlihat sekali sih kau menikmati waktumu." Sehun membalas kesal.

"Arrggh aku ingin kembali kuliah saja. Aku malas kerja." Tiba-tiba Jongin menyahut.

"Setuju!" Chanyeol dengan semangat berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita belajar desain grafis?"

"Aku ingin memperdalam ilmu bisnisku Chan, aku mau mencoba dari universitas lain." Jongin seolah tidak sadar kalau Sehun sudah sangat sebal.

"Kadang aku bingung kenapa aku bisa tahan berteman dengan kalian dari dulu, kenapa aku tidak mencari teman lain saja ya?" Sungguh Sehun sebal.

"Karena kau mencintai kami Sehun. Masa begitu saja tidak tahu?" Nada yang dipakai Chanyeol polos sekali, entah dia belajar dari mana menggunakan nada begitu.

"Kau terlalu banyak berhalusinasi Chan, Sehun kan hanya mencintaiku. Makanya _move on_." Jongin merangkul Sehun menjauhi Chanyeol.

Baru Chanyeol akan membalas Jongin, suara lain terdengar, "Kalian tidak ada kerjaan mengobrol disini?"

Sehun dengan cepat membalas, "Maaf Paman, maksudku Tuan Kim. Kami ada masalah yang harus didiskusikan."

"Diskusikan di ruangan kalian, tidak enak dilihat orang begini." Tuan Kim berkata.

"Baik Tuan." Balas Sehun lagi.

"Park, ku harap rekor terlambatmu bulan ini berkurang ya." Lalu Tuan Kim berjalan menjauhi mereka bertiga setelah melihat Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau memberi tahu Paman Kim Hun?"

"Sumpah demi Tuhan aku tidak berkata apa pun. Sesebal apa pun aku dengan kelakuanmu yang suka seenaknya begitu, aku tidak akan mengadu." Sehun berkata cepat.

Lalu Sehun dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. "Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin. "Kalian menuduhku yang mengadu?"

"Kau pulang minggu kemarin Jongin." Chanyeol berkata.

"Kepala HR yang mengadu. Tidak mungkin juga hampir setiap hari terlambat dan mereka tidak mengadukanmu kan?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berbalik arah, "Mau kemana Chan?" Sehun menahan Chanyeol.

"Ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang yang dengan seenaknya mengadukanku." Kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke ruangan HR.

Tadinya Sehun ingin mengikuti Chanyeol, tapi Jongin menahannya. Sebelum Sehun sempat protes, Jongin sudah menarik Sehun ke ruangan mereka. "Chanyeol itu sudah besar. Kau mengurusinya seperti dia masih anak sekolah saja."

"Kau tahu diantara kita bertiga, Chanyeol lah yang paling beresiko membuat masalah." Sehun menjelaskan.

" _So? Let him deal with it._ Kau tak bisa terus berada disampingnya dan mencegahnya membuat masalah kan?" Jongin mendengus sebal.

Sehun terdiam, mencerna perkataan Jongin. "Kalau kau meragukanku. Aku masih kekasihmu kok. Mungkin akan menjadi suamimu kalau kau cukup berani untuk mengambil keputusan dan melamarku."

Jongin terdiam mendengar omongan Sehun. Sementara Sehun langsung berbalik dan menempati mejanya. Dia mulai bekerja dengan membalas email yang masuk dan sesekali menandai email yang penting sementara Jongin berjalan perlahan ke mejanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyalakan komputernya. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

Sampai Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan mereka, "Hun, _fee_ ku di potong bulan ini."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari komputernya Sehun menjawab, "Akhirnya mereka berbuat adil."

"Sebenarnya kau temanku atau bukan?" Chanyeol mendengus.

"Aku masih mempertanyakan hal yang sama sampai sekarang." Jawab Sehun ringan.

* * *

 _ **10 years later**_

"Sehun?"

"Huh?" Sehun masih fokus dengan makanannya.

"Dengar tidak yang tadi ku katakan?" Baekhyun berusaha sabar.

"Jongin punya kekasih baru kan? Lalu?" Sehun menyuapkan nasi terakhirnya dan mencoba fokus dengan apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan.

"Aku mau kau bicara dengannya." Baekhyun menjawab ringan.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menunjukkan muka bingungnya.

Sementara Baekhyun berdecak kesal karena jelas sekali Sehun tidak memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakannya sedari tadi. "Kalau kau tidak sadar Jongin terlihat lebih kurus akhir-akhir ini. Sejak dia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang kalau diingat namanya saja aku sudah pusing."

Sehun tertawa, tapi langsung terhenti karena Baekhyun menunjukkan muka marahnya. Sehun berdeham lalu berkata, "Jadi kau ingin aku bicara apa dengan Jongin?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lelah, "Melihat kau dan Jongin seperti ini membuatku sedih Sehun. Kenapa sih kalian harus menyiksa diri kalian begini?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Meminta Jongin berpisah dengan kekasihnya?" Sehun menjawab kesal, tapi Baekhyun memandangnya tajam. Sehun menghela nafas dan berkata, "Baiklah aku akan bicara dengan Jongin pulang kerja nanti." Dengan itu Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk berjalan ke ruangannya.

Sehun kesal. Demi apa pun dia berusaha biasa saja. Hubungan Sehun dan Jongin baik, sampai kadang-kadang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol iri karena mereka berdua jarang bertengkar. Tidak pernah meributkan hal-hal kecil seperti yang sering dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sampai lima bulan yang lalu Sehun memutuskan hubungan mereka. Tidak ada pertengkaran hebat. Sehun kembali ke kebiasaan buruknya, _cutting._ Jongin tidak suka, berusaha mencegah. Tapi dia tidak bisa menjaga Sehun 24 jam setiap harinya. Sehun merasa tidak ada yang bisa diperjuangkan lagi dengan Jongin dan meminta berpisah, Jongin hanya mengiyakan saja. Sejak satu tahun lalu Sehun dipindah ke kantor cabang di daerah, begitu juga Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga berbeda kantor sekarang.

Awal-awal berpisah mereka masih menyempatkan untuk bertemu, tapi kesibukan mengalahkan mereka. Awalnya bertemu seminggu sekali, dua minggu sekali, sebulan sekali, _skype_ setiap minggu menjadi chat yang hanya dibalas pagi dan malam dan bertemu saat Sehun dan Chanyeol pulang saja.

Seperti saat ini. Sehun dengan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke apartment yang ditinggalinya dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Apartmennya sendiri terlalu hening sampai dia bisa kembali ke kebiasaan buruknya. Sepenuhnya, Sehun menyalahkan putusnya hubungan mereka karena dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja dia lebih kuat, kalau saja dia tidak sebergantung itu pada Chanyeol dan Jongin mungkin mereka masih bersama saat ini.

"Kau pulang?" Jongin melihat Sehun yang duduk di sofa kesayangan mereka.

Sehun mengangguk, "Chanyeol juga bilang akan pulang." Benar kata Baekhyun, Jongin terlihat lebih kurus, apa dia tidak bahagia? "Kau langsung pulang? Ini kan hari jumat."

Jongin mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sehun, "Aku seperti punya _feeling_ kalian akan pulang jadi aku memutuskan pulang saja."

"Kau kurusan Jong." Sehun berkata.

"Banyak yang ku kerjakan akhir-akhir ini, tidak sempat makan juga. Kau sudah makan malam?" Jongin bertanya.

"Belum, tadinya aku ingin memasak, tapi kulkas kosong. Mau memesan apa? Chanyeol pasti hanya membeli bir diluar sana." Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ayam?" Ada sedikit harapan di nada Jongin.

Sehun tertawa dan mulai memesan melalui ponselnya, "Kau dan kesukaanmu akan ayam tidak bisa berubah."

"Banyak hal lain juga dariku yang belum berubah." Jongin berkata pelan.

Sehun menyelesaikan pesanannya dengan cepat dan kembali memerhatikan Jongin, "Kau ingin bercerita?"

"Aku tidak bahagia Sehun." Jongin berkata sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga tidak." Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sehun berkata kesal. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sehun dan duduk di sebelah Sehun sehingga Sehun diapit oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sehun.

"Aku lebih memilih diomeli olehmu daripada orang kantor." Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Tidak bisa ya kita berhenti bekerja saja?"

Jongin menaruh bantal di atas paha Sehun dan menidurinya, "Kita _resign_ bersama saja. Paling nanti Ayah kita yang panik."

" _I just wonder if everyone experiences happiness the same way. For me, maybe it's more of a feeling of satisfaction, like I've done my duty, or I'm living up to expectations."_ Sehun berkata dengan tangan kirinya mengelus rambut Jongin dan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Chanyeol.

"Kalau Jongin sih kelihatan bahagia ya dengan kekasih barunya?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya dan tidak mau membicarakannya lagi." Jawab Jongin dengan nada kesalnya.

"Jadi kekasihku lagi saja Jongin." Sehun membalas.

"Boleh. Asal kau tidak meminta berpisah lagi denganku nanti." Jawab Jongin ringan.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya, "Baekhyun, mereka berbaikan dan kembali lagi. Aku menang taruhan ya."

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun kesal, "Jadi _resign_ tidak Jong? Aku mulai minggu depan mau _resign_ saja lah. Biarkan saja Chanyeol sendirian disana."

Jongin dengn cepat menanggapi Sehun, "Aku akan memesan tiket liburan ke Eropa sekalian untuk kita berdua, bagaimana? Biarkan saja Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun disini."

"Kalian seperti anak kecil sekali sih." Chanyeol menutup telponnya dengan Baekhyun. "Masa karena aku taruhan saja kalian tidak mau menemaniku lagi."

Sehun dan Jongin terus membicarakan rencana liburan mereka seolah Chanyeol tidak ada disana. Setidaknya malam itu ada sesuatu yang berubah.

* * *

 _ **Now**_

"Aku tidak menyangka sampai juga aku menyelamati kalian di hari pernikahan kalian." Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dan Jongin bergantian.

"Kau tahu aku pun sempat ragu akan sampai di hari ini mengingat usia kita pun sudah tidak muda lagi." Sehun membalas.

"Chanyeol! Anakmu menangis nih! Hanya ingin Papa katanya." Baekhyun berteriak dari tempat duduknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Kalau kalian benar-benar belum siap, lebih baik nanti dulu adopsi anaknya."

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun lagi, sementara anak di gendongannya terus menangis.

"Sana bantu Baekhyun." Sehun mendorong Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau punya anak." Jongin berkata.

"Aku pun tidak." Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

" _Seriously_?" Sepertinya Nyonya Kim mendengar perkataan mereka. "Kalian tidak bisa seperti itu. Nanti kalau sudah tua memangnya siapa yang akan mengurus kalian?" Bahkan di hari pernikahannya pun mereka tidak bisa lepas dari omelan Ibu mereka.

* * *

 ** _This is the end of this story and the end for this account_**

 ** _If you follow all my story you'll know that I write based on my real life_**

 ** _This the most honest story I ever write, the plot based on my experienced except part "Now" in this chapter_**

 ** _I can't thank you guys enough to always read my story_**

 ** _You make an offer to make it commercial seems uninteresting_**

 ** _Just send me a message and I'll reply it guys_**

 ** _It'll nice to know you personally_**

 ** _Once again thank you for always be one of my reason I keep writing :)_**

 ** _Much love for you guys :)_**

 ** _p.s: I won't delete story in this account in case you want to read again later_**

 ** _p.s.s: much love_**


End file.
